


Wagon's Hoe

by Borderline_Babe, Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cowboy, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Sex, Bigotry, Blood, Blood (animal), Drowning, Drunkenness, Frottage, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Infant Death, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, No authorization to copy to another site, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Sex Work, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Sex, mention of racially motivated violence, unintentional edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderline_Babe/pseuds/Borderline_Babe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: In the late 19th century, brave souls traversed across America by the thousands in search of bountiful lands, fresh starts, and exciting opportunities. The manners and piety of the Victorian east sat juxtaposed to the gritty, wild freedoms of the dusty new world. Gathered in the protection of rugged wagon trains, these intrepid settlers made the months-long journey surviving dangerous conditions, deadly diseases, and Native Americans fighting to hold on to their ancestral land. Leading these wagon trains was the fearless Wagon Master. His cunning, intuition, and commanding presence insured the safe passage of his trusting passengers. He protected them, he guided them, and if they were lucky, he fucked them.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 319
Kudos: 107





	1. The Naked Spur

**Author's Note:**

> Posting schedule is every other day (odd) at 6:00 am Eastern
> 
> <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>
> 
> Thanks to our beta @apparentlynotreallyfinish for giving our little fic the once over and being our enthusiastic cheerleader.
> 
> Thanks to @enterthetadpole for her help, her influence, and her inspiration. She played an integral part in getting this story off the ground. Much love to you, Tad!
> 
> <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>
> 
> Chapter names are derived from titles of the top 100 Westerns of all time.
> 
> “The Naked Spur” (1953) A bounty hunter trying to bring a murderer to justice is forced to accept the help of two less-than-trustworthy strangers. ~ James Stewart and Janet Leigh ~ #37 of the 100 Top Westerns of All Time.

A gust of warm April breeze caressed the fraying white lace curtains undulating gently in the open window. A familiar scent, one thick with leftover perfume and hurried-off clothing hovered in the air. The early morning sun shone pink on long auburn curls cascading over a white linen pillow.

A slender hand slid into the waves of tawny ringlets and gave a gentle tug. A deep purr made the woman giggle.

“Rhett, sugar, wake up,” A woman’s honeyed voice sing-songed.

Another purr, and then a twist in the bed sheets. The mess of long hair popped up revealing a ruggedly handsome man with a Roman nose and thick, wavy beard. Getting his bearings, Rhett pushed up, displaying a tanned, broad chest with a dusting of a blonde happy trail heading down to what was a blossoming of darker golden-toned curls. Looking toward the source of the soft voice, Rhett’s heavy-lidded gaze caressed the length of the nude woman lying beside him in the wrought iron bed. Then his view rested on her pert, round ass as he rolled her over and playfully took a soft nibble.

“Nu uh, Lover Boy, you got your money’s worth ‘n more last night.” The woman playfully warned. “Already spoiled ya more than I shoulda.”

“But Cactus Blossom, I’m gonna be on the trail fer months.” Rhett whined, looking at her pleadingly with gray-green eyes and a pout, his long muscular arms tugged at the woman. “Sure I can’t get one last roll to remember ya by?”

“And don’t even try with that ‘Cactus Blossom’ horse shit. We long since figured out ya can’t remember our names,” the woman scolded and swatted at Rhett’s roaming hands. “Like ya ain’t gonna screw your way through every town on the trail. I’ll be lucky if there’s anythin’ left of ya when ya get back.”

Rhett laughed heartily and ran a hand through his long hair flipping it back. He grabbed his impressive, semi-hard cock, “Don’t ya worry darlin’, I’m tough as rawhide.” He gave the woman a swat across her bottom with the other hand.

The woman rolled her eyes, “I’m sure that one-eyed snake of yours’ll be findin’ a warm spot to burrow in soon enough.” The blonde beauty glanced out the window. “Don’t ya have a wagon train to master, Wagon Master?”

The sultry leer in Rhett's face turned wide-eyed and panicked in an instant. “Ah shit!” Rhett jumped out of bed and literally into his pants. The woman giggled as she watched long legs wiggle their way back into well-worn jeans. He hopped around pulling his boots on. His long hair flying all over as he grabbed at clothing here and there. He grabbed his shirt last and dashed down the hall.

“Yer hat!” The woman yelled. Rhett reappeared, accepted the hat and placed it on his head, then gave a tilt and with a final wink he dashed from the room. She sighed and smiled as she watched him go.

Rhett opted to slide down the long oak banister to the main floor, holding the hand that was gripping his shirt out for balance. He landed on both boot-clad feet with a _ching_. As he walked quickly through the bordello’s parlor, he tipped his hat and gave each lady a respectful, albeit quick, “Ma’am.” The girls, dressed in their lace bustiers, satin bloomers and fishnet stockings, giggled, some calling out, ‘Bye Lover Boy’ ‘See ya next time.’

Still winking at the last lady, Rhett burst through the front door running right into a passing gentleman. His inertia carried the pair crashing to the ground. The gasp of shock and annoyance from the stranger’s full lips was enough to make Rhett stare. The gentleman was adorable, bordering on gorgeous in all those ways that reminded Rhett that he indeed galloped on both sides of the trail. As he practically writhed on top of the handsome stranger Rhett’s dick stirred in interest.

Rhett adjusted himself and scurried to his feet. “Oh, hell, mister. I apologize.” Rhett offered as he pulled the other man to his feet so fast that another gasp fell from the full lips. Rhett vigorously dusted off the flustered passerby and more fast apologies were thrown his way.

Rhett took in the sight of the man adjusting his knocked askew wire-rimmed glasses. He was about half a foot shorter than Rhett’s 6’7” frame. Black hair slicked back, blousy white shirt, and a vest hugging his thin frame. Rhett slowed his dusting motion, the friction increasing as he gazed into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He recalled seeing that shade of baby blue once in a quartz crystal cut from a gold mine. Rhett felt at the time he would never see a more beautiful shade of blue. Boy, was he wrong.

“Please, sir. Kindly stop touchin’ me.” The gentleman huffed, slapping Rhett’s hands away. Glancing to the sign reading ‘Bonnie’s Bordello’ he added, “There’s no tellin’ where those hands have been.” He stepped back looking at Rhett with disgust. Nostrils flared in a way that was once again more adorable than he thought possible.

Rhett smirked, running his hand through his long hair and tossing it over his shoulders. “Well, to tell ya the truth, five minutes ago they were wrapped ‘round a beautiful gal, with an amazin’ set a—” He was holding his hands up in front of his chest when the gentleman interrupted.

“Do _not_ finish that sentence,” the man demanded holding up a finger. Rhett cleared his throat. “And for god’s sake, could you please?” The smaller man snapped, waving his hand over Rhett’s chest. He looked away, blushing and thoroughly scandalized. “Some of us prefer to see others fully clothed when walkin’ about.”

“Oh! Sure. Sorry.” Rhett rushed and slipped on his shirt, starting to button. Remembering how late he was running, Rhett began to inch himself away, “Well, I’ll let ya get back to your, uh,” Rhett frowned and looked the gentleman up and down, “...meeting?”

The smaller man narrowed his crystal blue eyes and glared. Rhett knew that he was probably going for haughty but missed the mark again ending up instead on adorable with a touch of unintentional sex appeal that radiated off his crossed arms and scrunched up nose.

“It’s not a meeting,” the smaller man huffed, and then readjusted his glasses. “I’m actually on my way to— “ Just then, the annoyed gentleman flinched as a horse tied next to him whinnied loudly and stomped a hoof.

“Okay then,” Rhett said as he turned on his heel. Then tossed back a smile over his shoulder. “Great to meet ya, Bright Eyes, but I gotta go!” Rhett patted the steed and smoothly mounted the white Camarillo. “Let’s git, Barbara!” He pulled the reins to the side and took off at a full gallop leaving a billowing cloud of dirt.

The gentleman blinked a few times as he watched Rhett run off. The pet name Bright Eyes mouthed as he pulled out a light blue handkerchief to cover his nose and mouth and waved at the air.

“Heathen,” The man mumbled and shook his head.


	2. A Fist Full of Dollars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Missouri-California wagon train prepares for its cross-country journey. Rhett is surprised by a late addition. Link learns his first lesson about western living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule is every other day (odd) at 6:00 am Eastern.
> 
> <<<<>>>>

Rhett was running behind schedule, but still made sure to take a moment to admire the gathering wagon train in the valley below. The sun broke from the horizon, just starting to burn off the morning dew. The open field was a picture of organized chaos. About twenty white-topped wagons dotted the meadow. Tethered oxen grazed, impatient horses stomped the ground, and men strapped down the last of their treasured belongings. Rhett loved this part—preparing to take off on the first day. The air was charged with an infectious feeling of anticipation, hopefulness, and excitement.

When his eyes landed on a Native American hauling sacks of provisions into a wagon, Rhett remembered himself and jolted into action. He spurred his horse down the embankment towards his overdue responsibilities.

As he approached the dark-haired man, Rhett couldn’t help but reminisce about their first meeting, more than a decade earlier. Rhett was serving in the US Army at that time and his company had just participated in what would later be known as the Bear River Massacre - the indiscriminate killing of not only the Shoshone warriors, but their women and children as well. The senseless murders had turned Rhett’s stomach, prompting his immediate abandonment of his regiment. He was a soldier, not a monster. As he was leaving, deserting really, he saw a wounded Shoshone boy attempting to crawl away from the battle.

Rhett rescued the injured boy and saw to his medical treatment. Once the young native was back on his feet, Rhett sought out a tribe of Shoshone to return him to. Sadly, all the tribes in that area had been decimated in the war.

Rhett would have had no problem keeping the young man in his home; however, the Army had offered clemency for his desertion if he returned to duty. The only other option was a lengthy prison sentence.

In near desperation, Rhett reached out to Clem and Sarah Callahan. The sweet couple had lost their boy the winter previous to Scarlet Fever. And even though their Patrick could never be replaced, Rhett was hoping Hunter could help fill the hole left in their hearts.

Turns out he was correct. They opened their home to the frightened boy, held him through the nightmares and showed him daily that he was safe and loved.

Now that Bear Hunter, or Hunter for short, was grown, he had requested to be Rhett’s scout. He viewed it as a debt of gratitude that he was happy to repay.

Rhett slid off his horse and grabbed the last 50lb bag of cornmeal and tossed it in the wagon. He looked over to Hunter who was smirking at him.

“We call men like you ‘blister'.” The Native American spoke evenly.

“Why’sat Hunter?” Rhett asked as he wiped the sweat off with his red bandanna.

“You show up after work is finished,” Hunter said with a small crooked smile.

“I know, I know. I … uh … overslept.” Rhett ducked his head down sheepishly.

“You may have been late leaving the bed, but I doubt there was sleeping going on.” Hunter shook his head and slapped Rhett on the back as he amiably walked away, Rhett’s tardiness already forgiven.

Rhett remounted Barbara and trotted over to inspect the wagons. He offered suggestions for load distribution and checked to make sure each axle was well greased. Rhett was thorough and the settlers appreciated his advice and wisdom. Rhett was an experienced wagon master and despite the accurate rumors of his endless romantic escapades, he was a sought after addition to any wagon train.

Rhett sighed at the sight of the tables, dressers and roll-top desks that weighed down almost every wagon. Early in his career, Rhett tried to convince the settlers to leave some of their heirloom furniture behind. The heavy wooden furniture weighed down the wagons, wore out the mule team, and assured that the wagon stuck in the muck of every river crossing. He was never successful, but he had learned to swallow the ‘I told you so’s’ when they invariably sold or simply offloaded the furniture along the way.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As he finished up with the last wagon, Rhett spied a figure off in the distance approaching the camp. He couldn’t quite tell, but it appeared the individual was struggling to stay atop his mount. He patted the wagon owner on the shoulder and nodded with a ‘She’s good ta go’.

Rhett mounted Barbara once more and trotted over the short distance to meet the man. As he got closer, he had to blink his eyes a few times, because he could have sworn he was approaching the same man he had run into earlier that morning. Same except now he had what appeared to be a brand new pair of boots and a wide-brimmed leather hat.

Rhett pulled back on the reins just short of the man. Barbara shook her long white mane. “Howdy there, Bright Eyes. What brings ya out this way?” Rhett leaned down on his folded arms and inquired with a jovial tone.

“You. Oh. I—” the man replied with a mix of surprise and disdain. He struggled to stay on the animal and opted to slide off the few inches to the ground with as much dignity as he could. “I’ll have you know, I’m gonna be on the Missouri-California wagon train. Now, excuse me, I need to report to the Wagon Master,” the man jutted out his chin and grabbed the reins of his animal.

“Well, look no further! I’m Rhett McLaughlin.” Rhett volunteered, “You can call me Rhett.” Rhett hopped off his horse and stuck out his palm.

“You’re the Wagon Mas—” Link acknowledged softly in disbelief. He stared at the extended hand, then, finally reached out slowly to shake the man’s dusty hand.

“Well, Bright Eyes, welcome to-” Rhett started and raised an eyebrow at the interruption.

“My _name_ is Charles Lincoln Neal the _Third_ ,” the gentleman growled.

“Woo wee, that’s a mouthful!” Rhett rubbed his beard in thought, “How ‘bout e’rbody calls ya …ah!” He snapped his fingers and pointed to the sky, “Link!”

Link thought for a moment, “Better than Bright Eyes...” He said to himself.

“'Course, I’ll still call ya Bright Eyes.” Rhett winked at Link. Link couldn’t hide the blush; the wagon master certainly came on strong.

“Alright. Well, where should I put my horse?” Link recovered and looked around.

Rhett walked around Link and his tiny steed, silently assessing both. Rhett stood with his hip cocked to the side, picked up his hat, set it far back on his head and chewed on a long piece of grass.

After a moment, he pointed to the animal with the grass stalk and said flatly, “That’s a donkey,” and squinted at Link.

Link shot a look to the donkey, back to Rhett, and back to the donkey. “It. Is. Not.” Link stuttered. “He’s just a small horse with...the man said he had some sort of medical condition that made him more...compact.. I— I— I have a bill of sale!” Link started rifling through his pack.

Rhett smiled and watched the flustered man with amusement.

“Unless that same medical condition gave it those long ears too, I’m afraid ya got taken for a ride there, Bright Eyes. And not the one you were hopin’ for.”

Link stopped his frantic clawing in his pack and his head slumped to his chest. Rhett’s heart broke for the man and his situation. He seemed to be so trusting. Someone this lovely should never look so defeated. Rhett put his hand lightly on his shoulder but Link jerked back.

“Ho. Hey.” Rhett held his hands up in front of himself. “Simmer down.” Rhett soothed. “Listen, we got some back-up horses in case ours get hurt or sick. There’s a black and brown mare that'd be perfect for ya. Her name's Jade. Very sweet and calm.”

Link’s ears burned with embarrassment as he stared at the ground.

“We shore could use another donkey to help carry supplies,” Rhett said softly. He wrapped his arms around himself to resist the urge to pull the embarrassed man into a hug.

“Don’t patronize me,” Link mumbled, his face set in a pout.

The donkey made a loud braying sound, and Rhett barely swallowed his chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “A Fist Full of Dollars” (1964) A wandering gunfighter plays two rival families against each other in a town torn apart by greed, pride, and revenge. ~ Clint Eastwood ~ #37 of the 100 Top Westerns of All Time.
> 
> For more information on the Bear River Massacre [Click here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bear_River_Massacre)


	3. Ride the High Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett reinforces his role as leader of the wagon train. Link and his horse Jade have a rough start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule is every other day at 6:00 am Eastern.
> 
> <<<<<>>>>>

“Wow,” Link breathed out looking wide-eyed at the activity around him. “There are so many wagons and people and _animals_.” Link spun slowly around with his mouth agape.

Rhett huffed a small laugh as he secured Link’s “horse” in the cattle pen. “I s’pose it looks that way. This is one of the smaller trains. Some of them have over a hundred wagons.”

The gentlemen started towards the horses. Rhett stopped and hopped up on an open wagon. He squatted down and motioned Link over.

“Hold on, I gotta do this speech thing.”

Rhett inserted two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Link rushed to cover his ears. Settlers began to surround the wagon in nervous anticipation. Once everyone had gathered, Rhett cleared his throat.

“Okay folks. My name is Rhett McLaughlin and I’ll be yer Wagon Master for our trip to California. Wagon Master means my word is law. Ya do what I say or we die.” Rhett’s words were forceful and authoritative. “We’ll be travelin’ about 20 miles a day, so water up yer mule team every morning. Now let's meet the rest of our men. Josh!”

A muscular man approached the wagon. He had a wide chest and brawny arms with a slightly weak jaw and close-cropped hair.

“Everybody.” He gave a nod. “I’ll be yer cook. We’ll be eatin’ a lot of beans, rice, and corn pones. Sometimes I cook what we catch: rabbit, deer, bison, and whatnot. But y’all let me know if ya have any food fears, alright?”

“Thanks Josh.” The muscular man backed away. “Next is our scout, Bear Hunter.” Rhett gestured to the Native American.

Hunter kicked off from the wagon he was leaning on and nodded. In a deep, clear voice, “Howdy folks. You can call me Hunter.”

A squeaky voice came from the crowd, “I uh… don’t zactly feel good ‘bout no Injun hangin’ ’round my wife’n youngin’.”

In a flash, Rhett was off the wagon. Link grabbed the wooden side in shock, his gaze flitting between Rhett and the outspoken man. Rhett stomped long strides toward the man, the group parting quickly. He stood his full height and punctuated his words with a stabbing poke to the man’s chest.

“Tell me, how ya feel about survivin’? Cuz this gentleman’s gonna save your ungrateful hide!” Rhett’s booming voice seemed to echo off the nearby mountains. “Now, do we have a problem?”

“I meant no disrespect.” The man blanched white and held his hands up in surrender. “Y-You’re right.”

“That’s more like it.” Rhett spit and turned to the group and barked. “We head out in an hour!”

Rhett stomped back towards the horses with the same long strides as before. Link fell in behind him slightly, jogging to stay close. Rhett stopped and turned, Link almost bumping into him. “Wait right here.”

Out of view, Rhett smiled to himself, not because some narrow-minded jackass popped off about Hunter, but because he knew it took a confrontation like that in order for him to assert his dominance and maintain order. He was lucky to have an opportunity to get this part over with so early in the trip.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Rhett approached Link with Jade in tow. Link appeared relieved when Rhett greeted him with a smile, his angry outburst apparently a faded memory. Jade was smaller than Barbara, but just as pretty. She had a long chocolate-colored mane and chestnut body. Link reached up and stroked the horse’s beautiful strong neck.

“She’s so big,” Link said in awe. Rhett watched Link as he pet the gifted horse. He was relaxed now. His guard was down. Rhett allowed himself to indulge in the way the morning sun hit Link’s chiseled features. The way his dark hair and light eyes truly sparkled…

Rhett laughed, “Well, she ain’t no donkey, but she’s still smaller than mine.”

Link ran his hand down the length of her in appreciation. Jade gave a huff as she exhaled, then turned her mighty head to see who was rubbing gently at her side. Link started to look around her, fiddling with the saddle straps, looking unsure.

“You uh… ya need help getting on? I got her all tacked up for ya,” Rhett offered sweetly.

“Yeah, I think so,” Link said shyly. He didn’t like to ask for help, but he had no other choice. “How do you even mount something this size?” Link looked quizzically up to Rhett.

Rhett choked and cleared his throat. “Not the first time I’ve been asked that,” Rhett cracked with a sly smile.

Link continued with his questioning stare.

“Nevermind. _Ahem_. Okay. Now, put yer right foot in the stirrup like this.” Link lifted his leg and Rhett grasped his calf gently and guided Link’s boot into the stiff leather opening. Rhett let his hand travel up Link’s leg and rested on his thigh. The warmth from Rhett’s palm seemed to radiate heat in any area that he lingered on for more than a moment. Link hid his face as he bloomed bright red at the prolonged touch. Jade adjusted her footing with the lopsided weight.

Link hopped on his one leg trying not to fall. Rhett leaned in and steadied him with his body. Link allowed his body to relax into Rhett’s. Rhett moved his large hands around Link’s tiny waist and breathed in the scent of Link’s hair. With the proximity of Link’s body and the man’s scent, Rhett’s dick stirred for the third time that day. What he’d give to drop his head and nibble the back of Link’s neck. Press the smaller man into Jade and rut his quickly hardening dick into the man’s beautifully round ass as he grabbed fistfuls of that gorgeous raven hair—

Regretfully, Link cleared his throat. Rhett snapped back to reality, “Okay, well, now, put yer weight on yer right foot and kick over with yer left. I’ll help ya over.” Link followed the direction and Rhett helped push him up.

Link sat high in the saddle. His expression changed from rapt concentration to exhilaration.

Rhett handed him the reins and stepped back with delight, “Look at you!”

Jade shifted her weight again ever so slightly underneath Link. In a terrified overreaction, Link lunged forward and grabbed around the horse’s neck. When his body tipped forward, his spurs caught the tender haunches of the gentle beast.

Misreading the signal as let’s go!, Jade took off in a frighteningly fast gallop. As Link continued his unfortunate spurring, the horse traveled faster and faster. Link’s body nearly bounced clear off the saddle, but thankfully he held onto the horse for dear life.

“Ah shit.” Rhett sprung into action, mounting Barbara in one fluid motion, tearing off in pursuit of the fleeing pair.

Rhett leaned forward in the saddle at full run, insistently slapping at Barbara’s sides. When they got within a few yards, he unhooked a rope from the saddle. He whipped the lasso over his head and released a perfect circle landing over Jade. He wrapped the rope around the saddle horn and brought both beasts to a halt.

Rhett dismounted Barbara before she even fully came to a stop and ran to Link who was frozen in fear, still clutching the horse’s neck.

Rhett was out of breath, but he put one hand gently on the man’s back, feeling the tense muscles underneath and rubbed a few soothing circles, “Link. It’s okay. You’re okay now. Come on, you can let go.”

With continued gentle prodding and calming words, Rhett finally coaxed Link down off of Jade. A shaky Link collapsed into Rhett’s arms and was racked with full body sobs. All of a sudden Link looked ten years younger, his face twisted with unchecked fear. He instinctively leaned against Rhett for support. If Link had stopped to look up at Rhett, he would’ve seen no judgement.

“I got you now. It’s over.” Rhett held Link’s head to his chest, feeling his hot, moist breath on his neck. With the other arm, he practically had to hold the man up. Rhett hushed his cries and scratched gentle shapes into Link’s sweaty hair.

When his violent shaking subsided and his sobs had turned to sniffs, Link found his footing and stepped back, hanging his head. He tried to choke down the shame but found that he just couldn’t do it. He looked as if he wished the earth would just swallow him up.

“Hey,” Rhett held his finger under Link’s chin. “Look at me,” Rhett whispered.

Link bit his lip as his watery gaze met Rhett’s concerned one, his cheeks still red with embarrassment.

“It’s okay. I promise,” Rhett hummed. Link sniffed and nodded. Rhett kept his hand on Link’s shoulder and squeezed. “Ya stayed on. That’s damn near impressive!”

Link couldn’t help but smile to himself. _I guess I did, didn’t I?_

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The wagon train slowly funneled out onto the well-worn trail with Rhett and Hunter leading the way. They had helped get Link atop Jade once again and Rhett insisted on holding Jade’s reins for now. Barbara and Jade were traveling side-by-side, playfully nipping at each other.

“This is ridiculous,” Link chafed.

“We already talked about this, Bright Eyes. Until you get the hang of riding, it’s just safer for me to keep ahold of ya.” Rhett tried not to sound too condescending.

“At this speed, I should have no trouble at all. I mean, hell, I could walk faster than this.” Link held his hands out to gesture his point, only to quickly grasp back onto the saddle horn as he tipped to the right.

“The livestock can’t walk much faster than this, plus the wagon axles last longer over long distances at slower speeds.” Rhett rattled off these facts with time-tested authority.

Link looked up at the man next to him, seeing again the seriousness that lay shallowly buried under a layer of cocky sexuality.

“You seem to know a lot about wagon trains. How long have you been doin’ this?” Link asked.

“This is my fifth trip. I run cattle in the winter and ferry folks cross country in the summer.”

“Ferry? You make it sound like a leisurely boat ride.”

Rhett threw his head back with an ebullient laugh, “That it ain’t, buddy, that it ain’t.” Rhett sighed, “But I’ve been fortunate. I haven’t lost a soul on any of my crossin's. Can’t too many people say that.” Rhett puffed his chest with measured pride.

The two rode in silence for awhile when Rhett braved a question. “So… what does California hold fer Charles Lincoln Neal the Third?”

“Ah, so you do remember my name,” Link smiled at Rhett.

Rhett smiled back and shrugged. “I pay attention when there’s somethin’ worth payin’ attention to.”

Link blushed. “I finished pharmacy school and completed my apprenticeship. When this job became available in California, I couldn’t help but jump at the chance for a fresh start.”

“Ain’t ya kind of young to need a ‘fresh start’?” Rhett crooked an eyebrow.

“I don’t know if ‘fresh start’ are the right words. I just didn’t feel like I could... really be myself there.” Link felt a little embarrassed to be sharing like this, but he found Rhett easy to talk to. “So I thought it best to head to a new and exciting place to figure some things out, I guess.”

Rhett nodded in wordless understanding. After a moment, Rhett held out Jade’s reins, “Ya know what, Bright Eyes, you’re right. I think you’re ready after all.”

A smile threatened to crack Link’s face wide open.

“Alright. Now hold the reins in your palms the way you’d hold your lover. Soft but firm.” Rhett pressed the reins into Link’s hand, purposefully lingering and letting his fingers graze Link’s as he retracted his hand.

Link flushed bright red at the intentional touch, but sat up straight in the saddle, eyes and focus forward, looking every bit a cowboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ride the High Country” (1962) An ex-union soldier is hired to transport gold from a mining community through dangerous territory. But what he doesn't realize is that his partner and old friend is plotting to double-cross him. ~ Randolph Scott ~ #48 of the 100 Top Westerns of All Time.


	4. Rancho Notorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link sees his Wagon Master in a whole new light and it’s not flattering. But it is hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule is every other day at 6:00 am Eastern.
> 
> <<<<>>>>

The train moved steadily down the trail. The beginning part was the easiest, lulling first-time travelers into a false sense of comfort. The emigrants smiled with unfettered joy. As the sun started to dip behind the trees, Rhett signaled for the group to make camp for the night. He instructed them on how to position the wagons and how to corral the livestock. 

Josh picked the most advantageous spot to setup his kitchen while Link helped by volunteering to dig the fire pit. Link was sincerely proud of himself and the horseman skills he had learned the first day— _if_ you didn’t count the runaway horse _and_ crying in Rhett’s arms. He learned to push up with his legs to lessen the jarring impact to his body, how to move with the horse so that he didn’t feel like he was falling off, and how to pull gently on the reins or nudge the horse with his boots to control her speed. But if he were honest, he would have to admit that his legs were already sore, his crotch felt battered beyond belief, and muscles he didn’t even know he had were aching badly. But be that as it may, he was determined to keep those complaints to himself. He had to be _tough_.

“Thanks for the help, Link. Could ya grab me a bag of cornmeal off the wagon?” Josh asked over a steaming pot.

“’Course.” Link dusted his pants off and jogged towards Josh’s supply wagon, happy to help.

As he stepped off the supply wagon with the cornmeal in hand, he heard hushed voices nearby. He stilled and glanced around for the source when he saw Rhett leaning against the adjacent covered wagon, one arm positioned to the side of a beautiful blonde, his other arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Link ducked back out of sight and couldn’t help but eavesdrop.

“You are as beautiful as a cactus blossom,” Rhett murmured into her neck. “That’s what I’m gonna call you, Cactus Blossom.” The young lady giggled and hugged him closer. Link’s insides churned. 

_That man just can’t keep his hands to himself. And he gives everyone those stupid little nicknames._

But before he could get any more worked up about the behavior, he heard the woman’s giggles melt into soft, breathy sighs. Link couldn’t help himself as he peeked around the corner to see what Rhett was doing to cause the shift. 

Rhett had himself plastered to the slender woman’s front, holding her so close that his lower half became enveloped in her skirts. He was moving his jean-clad leg in between her spread thighs, slowly rubbing it up and down. Her hands scratched up and down his back as she undulated against him and let loose little gasps when his hand would wander from her waist to pinch and caress her body.

Link felt frozen. He felt disappointed. He felt angry. But mostly, he felt vindicated in his initial reaction to Rhett. Link chastised himself for letting that man’s charm get under his skin. But no longer. His first impression was right on the money. That man was just plain indiscriminate. His momma had a name for people who acted like this. 

That’s right, Rhett McLaughlin was a **hoe**.

Link then saw a flurry of fabric and Rhett’s hand disappeared underneath her skirts. The woman started to moan, “Oh yes…” Rhett clamped his left hand over her mouth. 

“Come on now, keep quiet,” he urged. She nodded, wide-eyed and apologetic. She bit her lip to keep her promise. Rhett released his hand from her mouth and undid his belt. He let his britches fall releasing his semi hard cock. He stroked it to full hardness while he continued to stroke her. “You want this?” He nodded down to his dick. 

“Yes, please, please, I do.” Her hands groped for his hips. 

Link huffed out an exasperated breath. At least the _hoe_ asked first, he thought. Rhett spit on the tip of his dick and shifted his body even closer to the wanton woman’s, and bent his knees as he angled himself into her. 

Link _should_ stop watching. He _needed_ to stop watching. But he _couldn't_ stop watching. His hands gripped the bag of cornmeal so hard that it should’ve exploded under the pressure. His eyes were glued to Rhett’s flexing ass as he thrust hard and fast into this woman, stifling groans and letting out harsh, muffled grunts. Rhett’s hand reached up and roughly grabbed and exposed her breast as he sped up his thrusting. 

She was whispering “Yes, yes, yes, oh god, so big, so good, oh!” 

Link felt his pants twitch. He dropped the bag of food and immediately squeezed his semi in an effort to get that traitorous dick of his under control. This should not be turning him on. This was perverse. This was obscene. This was a sin. This was… definitely turning him on. Link grabbed the bag and forced himself away from the debauched scene before it’s inevitable conclusion made him any harder.

The woman mewled and threw her head back as she rode out her explosive orgasm. Rhett drove himself into her so hard that the entire wagon began to rock, the wood making loud creaking noises. 

_Screw the noise. I’m nearly done anyway_ , Rhett thought. He pushed himself inside her a few more times before pulling out and pumping himself to completion over her exposed thighs, letting out a few last animalistic grunts. After he was milked dry, he sighed and tucked himself back into his pants. He leaned his spent body forward against the wagon, panting hard after those few quick minutes of frenzied exertion. 

Their breathing settled as the couple came down from their orgasm highs. She grabbed his face for a kiss, but Rhett turned his head and she caught him on the cheek.

“Thanks, Cactus Blossom.” He pinched her chin between his fingers. “We gotta do that again real soon.” 

A lazy smile emerged, “Any time, handsome.”

Link exhaled hard through his nose and stormed back over to Josh, desperate not to make eye contact with anyone in the camp. He slammed the cornmeal at Josh’s feet and plopped down onto the grass. He folded his arms and sighed hard.

“What’s got your gizzard?” Josh asked looking up as he sliced long pieces of salted pork.

“Nothin’.” Link pouted but then immediately continued. “I just don’t understand people. They’re all nice to you but then you find out, they’re nice to everybody.” 

“...Shouldn’t you be nice to everybody?” Josh asked, bewildered. 

“That’s not what I… Nevermind.” Link mumbled. “What’s for dinner?”

“Beans and bacon. Maybe some bison, too. The Murphy’s thought they saw some a ways back." Josh pointed with his knife. "They’re out huntin’ now. Used to be you couldn’t swing a dead cat and not hit a buffalo round these parts. Wonder what happened to ‘em all,” he mused.

As if on cue, two men appeared cresting the hill with a large carcass lashed to a pole, weighing heavy on their shoulders.

“She’s a beaut!” Josh shouted when they got closer.

“We got her all dressed for ya, Josh. Should get plenty a steaks off it,” One of the men boasted with a thick Irish brogue

Link paled at the sight of the bloody body of the bison. “We-We’re going to eat that?”

“Ta we are, young lad. Bison makes a mighty fine meal,” the other brother responded.

“Especially when I get done with it.” Josh grinned. 

The men hung the tied hooves from a tree and Josh began to slice cuts of meat off the animal. Link was mortified at the rivers of blood draining from the animal. He made a disgusted face and sprang to his feet, desperate to get away.

“Link, you okay?” Josh sounded like he was underwater. Between the sight of the bleeding beast and the rapid ascent from sitting, Link’s vision narrowed and he felt weightless as he collapsed to the ground. His last thought was how soft but firm the arms around him felt “… the way you hold your reins … the way you hold your lov—.”

<<<>>>

“There they are.” Link’s blurry vision sharpened and focused on the gray-green eyes dancing atop two appled cheeks. “Bout time we saw them bright eyes.” When it registered that he was in Rhett’s arms, he immediately sat up and pushed away.

“You don’t have to hol— I’m feeling much better now. Thank you,” Link mumbled and brushed off his clothes as he stood unsteadily, still shaky on his feet as he stumbled away from Rhett. He looked around to flee, not knowing where to go. Anywhere but back in Rhett’s arms. _I've seen where those arms have been._

Josh walked up and placed his hand on Link’s shoulder, “Link, buddy, you still look a little pale. Why don’t you go lay down in your tent, I’ll bring you some dinner in a bit.” 

“That’s a good idea. Thank you.” Link glanced up at Josh, thankful that the man seemed to intuitively know what he needed. “Just… no buffalo?”

Josh chuckled and patted his shoulder, “Okay, no bison tonight. But, I bet I make a convert out of ya before the trip is over.”

Link rolled out his bedroll and lay down with a deep sigh. He felt exhaustion in his bones. So many thoughts swirled through his tired mind. But one memory floated to the top and taunted him as sleep overtook him and that was … _Rhett’s ass_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Rancho Notorious” (1952) After the murder of his fiancée, a Wyoming ranch hand sets out to find her killer. ~ Marlene Dietrich, Mel Ferrer ~ #24 of the 100 Top Westerns of All Time.


	5. One-eyed Jacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhosh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule is every other day at 6:00 am Eastern.
> 
> <<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

Josh came back to the fire with an untouched plate of beans and bacon.

“I thought you were taking that to Link?” Rhett worried.

“Poor fella’s sawin’ logs.” Josh raked the beans back into the pot. “I’ll make sure he gets a big breakfast tomorrow.”

Rhett stood and lit a lantern while Josh kicked dirt over the last of the burning embers. The camp was quiet, the only sound was the faint rustling of cattle.

“I guess I’m headed to bed, too.” Rhett yawned and stretched.

Rhett felt a strong arm suddenly encircle his waist, a hand in his hair and lips against his ear. “Want some company?” 

Rhett purred and ground his ass back into the hardening erection pushed against him, the two men having danced this dance many times before. “Well, how can I say ‘no’ to that?” The hand in Rhett’s long hair pulled his head back and trailed desperate bites down Rhett’s long neck. “Somebody’s mighty hungry,” Rhett observed as he reached back and palmed the front of Josh’s pants, eliciting a low moan from the man.

“You always did taste good,” Josh answered into Rhett’s neck.

Rhett turned and pushed Josh in the direction of the cook’s nearby tent, undoing his pants as he went.

Rhett was only a few seconds behind, fumbling with his button fly for a moment before he threw open the tent flap and found Josh already shirtless. 

“Damn darlin’.” Rhett looked him up and down. “Ya don’t play coy, do ya?” 

“Don’t gotta play coy.” Josh crossed to Rhett and started on his buttons. “I know what ya want.” 

Rhett hummed. “And what do _you_ want?” Rhett shoved his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders, leaving both men bare-chested. 

“Same thing I always want. Want ya to fuck me so good I can’t walk,” Josh’s hands settled on Rhett’s chest, circling his nipples. “Want you to keep fucking me all the way down this trail…” He continued to rub Rhett's chest. “And then we go our separate ways, and don’t talk about it til next year when we do it all again.” Josh dipped his head down and closed his mouth around Rhett’s hardening nipple. Rhett hissed with pleasure and grabbed Josh’s head to hold him in place.

“I can do that,” Rhett responded breathlessly. Josh tongued and sucked Rhett’s nipple, causing the taller man to purr in appreciation. Josh left it with a soft, parting bite and switched sides, now rubbing the abandoned nipple with his thumb. His other hand trailed down and grabbed Rhett’s balls and then tried to worm its way into Rhett’s pants.

Rhett groaned in surprise, “God, where’s the fire, darlin’? We got all night.”

Josh chuckled, “Just ‘cause you been fuckin’ anythin’ with legs, doesn’t mean I been doin’ the same.” Josh removed his hand from Rhett’s pants to shove his own pants down. He stepped out of them and kicked them away, now fully naked. 

“That ain't bothered ya before,” Rhett observed as he grabbed for Josh’s stout erection. 

Josh stopped his hands. “Still doesn’t. All I’m sayin’ is… I’ve been lookin’ forward to this for the last few months.” Josh pulled Rhett’s pants down and sunk to his knees as he did so, Rhett’s dick nearly hitting him in the face. “God, I missed this cock,” Josh muttered as he started to stroke. 

“It missed you,” Rhett quipped. “Give it a kiss,” he whispered as he tilted his hips forward. Josh did him one better and enveloped him and began to suck. “Fuck,” Rhett exhaled. Josh was not gentle, nor falsely modest as he bobbed his head up and down, moaning his appreciation. The vibrations felt delicious and Rhett weaved his hands into his long locks and tugged as Josh wet his cock thoroughly. “Jesus, yer better than the gals back home.” 

“Feels better when ya don’t have to pay for it,” Josh pulled off to say. Rhett grabbed the smaller man’s hair and kept him from returning to his cock to suck. 

“I ain't payin’ ya in dollars, no...” He released his grip and went to his knees, the men face to face for a moment before Rhett twisted Josh around to all fours. Rhett crowded behind him and tapped his wet dick against Josh’s ass cheek. “But ya get somethin outta this, too. Dontcha darlin’?” 

“Yeah,” Josh breathed. 

“Now, why dontcha tell me how much ya want my dick inside that ass a’ yours.” Josh whined and reached back to pull him closer. Rhett pulled away with a ‘nu uh’. “I thought ya said ya wanted this…” another wet tap. 

“I do, please Rhett. Need ya, please,” Josh presented his ass and nearly sobbed. Rhett just rubbed his wet dick up and down Josh’s entrance, giving it teasing slaps. 

“I wanna hear the words, darlin’.” Rhett let loose an evil chuckle when Josh whimpered. “You can do it, just say ‘I want that big,” Slap. “dick” Slap. “inside” Slap. “my” Slap. “ass’.” Slap.

“The road did somethin’ to ya last year. You’re mean, now,” Josh smiled through the torture. 

“All I’m askin’ to hear is…” he counted in his head “eight itty bitty words.”

Josh rolled his eyes. “I want that dick in my ass, Rhett.” Josh flushed with embarrassment as he rushed to say the demanded phrase.

“Nu uh, big dick,” he corrected. 

“I hate you.” 

“There ya go,” Rhett smirked and pushed forward into Josh. Josh immediately gasped and let loose a broken moan as his entrance was breached.

“Hush, don’t wanna wake nobody,” Rhett husked quietly. But as Rhett continued to push forward, Josh was finding it increasingly difficult to keep quiet as he couldn’t help but moan louder. Rhett slapped his ass, “Shh!” The action backfired as Josh moaned even louder and shoved his ass back against Rhett, hungry for more slaps.

Rhett groused at all the noise he was making. Josh was quickly ruining his potential sex life for this trip. People wanted to fuck you less if they felt like you were fucking everybody else.

Rhett looked around the tent and immediately spotted a long wooden spoon. He leaned over Josh while he groped for it, and placed it in front of Josh’s mouth. 

“Open,” he commanded and stuck the spoon in. Josh moaned around the wood as Rhett spread the leaking precum around Josh’s hardening cock as he jerked it while he entered him again and again. Rhett snapped his hips forward, their skin slapping together with every deep thrust. 

Josh’s hands made fists as Rhett pounded him mercilessly. He could feel the bruises already forming where Rhett’s hand squeezed his hip and under his ass were Rhett’s hip bones made punishing contact. Tears leaked out of Josh’s eyes as he sobbed with the overwhelming pleasure of it all. 

After a few minutes, Rhett was getting close himself. He sped up and gave Josh’s ass one loud smack. Josh gasped and the spoon fell out of his open mouth.

“I’m gonna cum, Rhett,” Josh rushed to say. And not a moment later, Rhett had jerked Josh to completion, the shorter man whining and whimpering through his mind-blowing release. Rhett grunted a few more times and pulled out. 

“Over!” he demanded. Josh flipped his boneless body over just in time for Rhett to hold his long hair back with one hand and pump his load all over Josh’s toned, hairless chest. Josh smiled and rubbed his hand in Rhett’s warm cum. Rhett’s thighs twitched and his hand slowed as he expended every last drop he could out of his dick. 

The tent was hot and smelled of sex and sweat. The men’s panting filled the air, until Josh broke the silence with a breathless, “That was definitely worth the wait.”

Rhett bellowed with laughter before stifling it as he searched for a rag. He threw it to Josh and settled for wiping himself on his shirt. It wasn’t too much to clean up anyway, most of his spendings had landed on Josh’s chest. He started to gather up his clothes.

Josh grabbed for Rhett’s leg and pouted, “It’s late, Rhett. Just stay.” 

“Can’t, ‘ppreciate the offer though,” Rhett lilted with slight detachment. 

Josh sighed. “Don’t know why ya gotta run like this. You know I ain’t tryin’ to make ya my wife or nothin’. I know what this is.” 

Rhett nodded, buttoning his shirt. “Damn, ya ripped two buttons off. Ya harlot,” Rhett teased.

Josh finally smiled, “It’s been a while. I was excited ta see ya, is all.” 

Rhett returned the smile with a lazy one of his own, ”I had a good time, Josh. As always. Thank ya, darlin’.” 

Josh smirked as he watched Rhett exit the tent, “You’re lucky my legs don’t work, McLaughlin. Is that why you fuck people so good, so they can’t run after ya?” Rhett froze at the exit, his hands clenched in tight fists. The truth spoken aloud like that felt like a slap to the face. He shook his head and scolded himself for letting an off-handed statement get to him like that, and made sure to put his mask back on before he turned around. He smiled and gave Josh his trademark wink. Josh felt his spent dick start to fill. “You better get outta here before I start beggin’ you to fuck me again.” 

Rhett chuckled, “Alright, Alright.” He backed up with his arms raised in surrender. “See ya in the morning.” And with that, Rhett McLaughlin finally left the cook’s tent.

Josh fell back to the ground and sighed. _His feelings are locked up tighter than a tick. He’s lucky he’s a good lay_ , Josh thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “One-Eyed Jacks” (1961) After robbing a Mexican bank, Dad Longworth takes the loot and leaves his partner Rio to be captured but Rio escapes and searches for Dad in California. ~ Marlon Brando and Karl Malden ~ #92 of the 100 Top Westerns of All Time.


	6. The Covered Wagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets the Murphy’s and their precocious daughter, Margaret. But it’s their other daughter, Mary Catherine, that has Link’s heart breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule is every other day at 6:00 am Eastern.
> 
> <<<<<>>>>>

The camp stirred to life as the sun rose. The smell of cornmeal flapjacks, frying bacon and hot coffee had Link pulling on his boots. He shuffled sleepily to the dining area, a hand clutched over his growling stomach, his hair a mess. Josh, seeing him approach, loaded down a plate with extra helpings.

Link nodded. “Thanks Josh, I’m starvin’. I musta slept through dinner last night.” Link rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took the weighed down tin plate.

“Yeah, ya had a big day yesterday. Hopefully, today’ll be easier.” Josh moved back to the fire, walking a little bow-legged.

“What’s going on with that walk?” Link asked around a big bite of flapjacks.

Josh gave a double-take and flushed with embarrassment.

“I, uh, I musta slept funny,” Josh muttered.

“I might have a salve that would help. Where exactly is the pain?” Link had stopped eating, assuming his pharmacist role.

“No, no. I think I’m good. But I’ll be sure and let you know if’in it don’t get better.” Josh quickly excused himself with the flimsy excuse about ‘packing up’.

Link knit his eyebrows in confusion, shook his head and returned to his delicious breakfast.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Soon enough everyone was loaded up and ready to depart. As Rhett moved to assume his position up front, he made eye contact with Link and motioned with his head to join him. Link quickly directed Jade away, missing Rhett’s confused and slightly disappointed face. Link felt a sliver of guilt but continued to feel a much greater sense of condemnation of the man’s immoral behavior.

Jade settled in lockstep with the mule team pulling the tattered wagon. Link was in deep thought when a familiar Irish brogue entered his consciousness.

“Yer da fella dat fellout yesterday.”

Link looked up and smiled courteously at one of the Murphy brothers. The man held the reins of the mule team, beside him was a woman with fiery red hair pulled back tight and barely visible under a gingham bonnet. 

“One and the same.” Link ducked his head down, embarrassed. 

“Oi now, nothin’ to be ashamed a’son. This one here,” jutting a thumb to the woman, “faints at the sight o’ blood, too.”

“John Ryan Murphy, don’t ya go tellin’ all the family’s secrets. We just met da man.” The woman with an equal amount of Irish accent smiled and playfully swatted at John.

“This is me loving wife, Mary. Though you wouldn’t know it by how she treats me,” John laughed as he earned another swat from Mary.

“Charles Neal.” Link tipped his hat. “Although, it is my understanding that I have been renamed ‘Link’.”

“Well, Link it is then.”

A young girl poked her head out of the wagon and popped up between the couple.

“Who ya talkin’ to Da?” The girl looked around, her flaming red curls bouncing.

“To this gentleman.” He gestured with the reins in his hands. “His name’s Mr. Neal.” John smiled when he spoke to his little girl.

“Margaret, mind your manners and say ‘lo to Mr. Neal.” Mary reprimanded.

“Hello, Mr. Neal. My name is Margaret. I’m four.” She held up four spread pudgy fingers. “This is my doll Petunia.” Margaret held out a stuffed flour sack doll with a painted face and a dress that you could tell was sewn with love.

“Nice to meet ya Margaret. Petunia.” Link tipped his hat to both.

“Alright Margaret, now you get on back to Mary Catherine, please.” Mary directed.

“Bye, Mr. Neal!” Margaret waved enthusiastically and disappeared back into the wagon.

Link’s gaze followed the little girl trying to see back into the wagon to view their other daughter. John looked over to Link who had a questioning look on his face. John looked to his wife for wordless permission. Mary solemnly nodded once in approval.

“Mary Catherine is our other daughter. She’s—” John took a deep breath in, “sickly.” His words carried the weight of years of heartache watching his daughter waste away, years of fear that he could lose her far too sooner than would be fair, and years of anger that there was nothing he could do about it.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Link hung his head out of respect for the information they had entrusted him with. After a few moments, Link’s training and innate sense of curiosity took over, “I’m a pharmacist, might I ask what the doctor’s say she has?”

John stared at him for a moment. He appeared to be measuring if he could trust Link. “Rheumatic Fever.” He said the words like a curse. “About four years ago, when she was barely three. Doctor says it got her in the heart.”

Link nodded in understanding. He had seen it before and the prognosis was always poor.

As Link was trying to come up with the words to convey his sympathy, Rhett galloped up alongside him.

“Mary. John.” Rhett nodded to each. “Link, Hunter scouted out the best place to cross the river up ahead. I need you to spread the word that we’ll be going upstream a ways and crossing just north of here.”

“M-me? Why me?” Link stuttered.

“Cuz I trust you, partner.” Rhett clapped his back and headed back to the front.

Link looked down to hide his wide eyes and big grin upon realizing the responsibility that he had been given. Even if it had come from Rhett. Three days ago he was riding on a train surrounded by the luxuries of city life. Today, he was riding his horse around a wagon train delivering important news. He puffed up his chest.

“Ya take any longer there lad, we’ll already be at the river by the time ya get ‘round ta spreadin’ the word,” John urged with a smile.

Link’s head snapped up with a sobering ‘what?’. He looked at the smiling faces of the Murphy's, blushed and took off, galloping back fast to discharge his duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The Covered Wagon” (1923) Two wagon caravans converge at what is now Kansas City, and combine for the westward push to Oregon. On their quest the pilgrims will experience desert heat, mountain snow, hunger, and indian attack. ~ Alan Hale ~ #99 of the 100 Top Westerns of All Time.


	7. Bend in the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wagon train makes its first treacherous river crossing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule is every other day at 6:00 am Eastern.

As Rhett had warned, the train soon came upon the river. Link watched as Rhett and Hunter crossed on their horses and judged it to be about four feet deep in the middle. After their horses sloshed out the other side, they tied them to a tree and came back across on foot. Link couldn’t help but notice that Rhett had removed his shirt and left it on Barbara.

When they got back to the wagon train, it was decided that Mary and John’s wagon would be the first to cross. Hunter took the reins from John while he went around back to get his girls. 

Rhett waved Link over, “Link, come’re and give us a hand.” 

John picked up little Margaret from the wagon and set her on the ground. 

As he was crawling back into the wagon for his other daughter, Rhett walked up to Margaret. “Hey there little nibblet, s’ok if Mr. Rhett here helps you across the water?” 

Margaret looked at the impossibly tall man and hugged her flour doll close. “I gotta know somethin’ first.” Her tiny voice sounded so serious. 

Rhett laughed and got down on one knee to get closer to the little girl. “Ok. Shoot.” 

“Are you a good giant or a bad giant?” Margaret had rested one of her tiny fists on her hip.

Rhett tried to keep his face serious. He turned to Link, “I don’t know. Link, am I good or bad?”

All the blood left Link’s face. Rhett had decided to put him on the spot. Opening himself up to the pharmacist’s innermost concerns and harsh judgement. Link pictured the day he met that cocky sonofabitch, the giant nearly running him over after leaving that whore house.

“I, uh, he’s uh...“ Link hated to lie. But then he thought of how close Rhett held him after Jade had nearly tossed him off when she galloped away from camp. “He’s good… I think.” Link tried his best to assuage the little girl’s fears.

“Okay.” With that, the little girl handed Rhett her doll and held her hands up. Rhett gathered her up like she weighed no more than a feather pillow.

John came through the back of the wagon with little Mary Catherine, her head laying on his chest. Link stepped up and accepted her frail body. She was so incredibly light, Link worried he would break her.

Rhett led the way with Margaret, followed closely by Link with Mary Catherine, and John brought up the rear carrying Mary. At its deepest Link felt the current tug at him and he gripped Mary Catherine tighter, careful not to crush her. Soon they were on the other side. They watched as Hunter pulled the mule team across with a firm and practiced hand.

As the Murphy family settled back into place, Link went to lay Mary Catherine back down in the wagon. Link knew how weak little Mary Catherine’s heart was and that must’ve been a lot of activity for her. He pulled a blanket up to her chin, noting the dusky blue around her lips. Saddened, knowing that, that meant her heart was struggling to keep up.

“Thank you,” she offered breathlessly.

“‘Course,” Link choked back tears. She sounded as if she was at death’s door. He wasn’t sure how much more of this trip little Mary Catherine could survive. They were still a long way from California. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Link returned to the river as the next wagon entered the water. Hunter was expertly working with the animals to pull the wagons across. Link noticed that this wagon had several large pieces of furniture visibly jutting out from the wagon. Although the wheels dug deep into the mud, the wagon made good progress until they reached the deepest part of the river. It was then that the wagon made an abrupt stop. Hunter tried his best to motivate the mules, but the wagon did not budge.

Rhett nodded to Hunter, waded into the river, and dove down under the water near each wheel. On his second try, he came out of the river and approached a nearby tree and broke off one of the lower branches.

When he got back to the wheel, Rhett yelled in Hunter’s direction, “She’s stuck on a rock! Count to ten and then push the team hard!”

Link watched as Rhett filled his lungs and dunked under. He counted in his head, 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5 – 6 – 7 – 8 – 9 – 10.

“Yah! Yah! Doggy, yah!” Hunter pushed the beasts as hard as was humane.

Link continued to count but started to panic when he realized that Rhett still wasn’t up. 98 – 99 – 100. Link eyes shot from Hunter to the wheel, to Hunter and back.

120 – 121 – 122, Link was now at a full-blown panic pacing the riverbank, tugging at his hair. _Why wasn’t Hunter concerned? Someone needed to save Rhett._

_Godammit._

He started to run towards the river when the wagon lurched forward and Rhett sprang from the water, gasping for air.

Link finally took a breath himself. His knees buckled and he sat down hard. He watched Rhett slosh from the river and brace his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Link closed his eyes and thanked the Lord above that Rhett was okay. Link’s head whipped up, surprised at his depth of feeling. 

_Because Rhett was a human being and I wouldn’t want any human being to drown. That has to be it,_ he thought.

Link continued to help when needed. Rhett handled most of the work, which left Link sitting by the shore, admiring the confidence in which Rhett performed his job. He watched as Rhett’s glistening muscles flexed in the sunlight. The shimmer of sweat and water highlighted the lines of his back, his shoulders, and that chest. The way his long wet hair hung in ringlets that one would assume would be effeminate, but on this specimen of a man, it was … alluring. Link lowered his eyes and chastised himself for getting so carried away. How long had he been staring? He tried to look at the line of waiting wagons or at the beautiful surrounding trees, but ultimately his eyes couldn't help but return to Rhett. 

He felt a burning in his stomach; a deep physical ache. 

He had felt this pain once before in pharmacy school, a few years back. He and his lab partner had become fast friends, doing most everything attached at the hip. But Link soon found himself completely and utterly enraptured by his friend. His laugh would make Link’s heart clench and more than once he would catch himself staring at his friend, drowning in his warm brown eyes. 

This was the same feeling. The same want. The same _need_.

Link had made strong efforts never to think of _that_ man again, but as Rhett looked over his shoulder and gave Link a smile and a wink, Link’s mind betrayed him and he was flooded with memories of Eli.

**(Bonus chapter >>>)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Bend of the River” (1952) When a town boss confiscates homesteader's supplies after gold is discovered nearby, a tough cowboy risks his life to try and get it to them. ~ James Stewart and Rock Hudson ~ #41 of the 100 Top Westerns of All Time.


	8. Bad Day at Black Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link’s conflicted feelings for Rhett drudge up painful memories of the past. Memories of Eli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule is every other day at 6:00 am Eastern.
> 
> <<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>

_“Charles! Wait!”_

_Link jumped at the shout of his name, but turned around and couldn’t help but smile ear to ear when he saw the source. A warm feeling bloomed in his chest, Eli’s voice had always sounded like music to him. Eli waved him back into the classroom as he gathered up scattered papers at his desk._

_“Yes, Eli?” Link walked back into the room, his text books held tight to his chest. He tried his best not to look too eager just to be talking with his friend._

_“Could you… I need help with… with this um…” Eli hemmed and hawed as the rest of the class of future pharmacists left the room. “Do you have some time right now? I have a question.” He clarified, “About school.”_

_“‘Course Eli,” Link’s smile stayed on his face. He had all the time in the world for Eli. Especially if it was time spent together just the two of them. When they were alone he felt free to gaze as longingly as he dared._

_“I can’t remember what Mr. Emmett said about blood diseases... which tablets to use. Do you remember?”_

_“Well, it depends, what are the symptoms?” He started thumbing through one of his books, more than happy to help Eli with his inquiry. “Usually Scrofula Syrup or Cerralgine… would uh…” Link stuttered. He flushed to his neck as he felt Eli stalk forward slowly and crowd his space. He cleared his throat and continued to frantically turn pages. “Well it um… depends on the…” Eli took the books from Link’s hands and tossed them on a desk. There were now just inches of space between the two men. Link gasped as the back of his thighs hit an abandoned desk. Eli reached up to fiddle with Link’s lapels before he finally looked into Link’s eyes, a clear hunger in his own._

_“Charles,” Eli whispered and moved his face forward, staring at Link’s parted lips. Link’s heart palpitated and his mind raced faster than a runaway steam engine and before he could second guess himself, Link swallowed hard and closed the distance. His heart continued to race as he kissed Eli with soft desperation. He brought his shaky hands up to cup Eli’s clean-shaven face. The men sighed in unison._

_Eli’s fingertips trailed up Link’s arms before his warm hands came to settle on his broad shoulders. Eli squeezed his hands and pushed their hips together. Link gasped into the kiss and let out a muffled moan. He wrapped his arms around Eli’s neck._

_Link felt like every nerve in his body was firing, his cheeks were flush, his fingers felt tingly, he felt lightheaded, and his vision was fuzzy. All he could smell was Eli, all he could feel was Eli, all he could taste was Eli. Link was a man drowning, and he never wanted to be saved._

_He chanted the name of the man on the other side of the kiss, “Eli, Eli, Eli….”_

_“Charles,” Eli responded breathlessly as he bit Link’s lower lip. Link’s hips bucked and he nearly sobbed from the pleasure of the contact._

_The two men were so engrossed in each other’s kisses that they did not hear the footsteps from three fellow students who had decided to come back into the classroom._

_“What in the hell…” one of the students murmured. “Are you two…”_

_Eli’s eyes snapped open and he shoved Link away with all his might. He stumbled and nearly fell over. “Get off me!! What the hell do you think you’re doing??” Eli shouted, venom dripping from the accusation._

_“Eli… I-” Link walked towards Eli, a still shaking hand outstretched. Eli smacked him hard across the mouth. The smack took Link to the floor and his mouth quickly filled with blood._

_“Keep your pansy hands off of me!” Eli spit onto the ground as if he couldn’t wait to get the taste of Link off his lips. Link sat on the cold, wooden floor, eyes wide, filling with tears as he looked up at his friend._

_He wiped the blood from his mouth and tried once more, “Eli, please.” Eli looked furious and kicked his boot hard into Link’s soft stomach. Link gasped for air and clutched his injured abdomen._

_Eli stormed out and muttered to the other students, “Better watch that one. Cornered me in here. Fuckin nancy boy.”_

_Link coughed and spit out more blood, his teeth now stained red with the residual copper tasting liquid. He was wheezing and clutching his stomach as he struggled to stand. He looked up and was startled by the remaining presence of the three students who had interrupted the embrace in the first place. They looked at Link as if he were diseased. They backed away but pointed a finger at him._

_“You stay away from us, you degenerate. You got that?” Link wept and raised his hands in surrender and nodded until he gave himself a headache._

_“I promise. I promise…”_

_Seemingly satisfied at their intimidation, the men slowly backed away and left the room. Link heard their retreating footsteps and fell to the floor and sobbed. His whole body vibrated as the adrenaline continued to race through his veins. Link wretched and groaned when his stomach seared in pain where Eli had kicked him. He let his body collapse, his face on the ground, blood and drool pooling out from his mouth as he wept and wailed. This wasn’t over. Information like this would spread fast._

_He sobbed with despair and heartache in the same spot when just minutes ago he was surrounded by the most blissful feeling he had ever known. He was here with Eli, touching him, kissing him, being kissed by him. His voice making music as he moaned softly and hummed with pleasure. But those soft whimpers vanished and Eli’s face had morphed into one of disgust and hatred. A face that haunted Link’s nightmares for years to come._

<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>

Link realized he was crying and quickly wiped the tears away, thankful that Rhett was nowhere to be seen. Link cursed Rhett’s name and hurled a nearby stick into the river. This would end the same way, with Link’s heart being broken by a selfish, callous man who would leave him feeling used, foolish, and crying on the ground.

Link could barely find it in him to even be friends with someone like Rhett. Let alone, anything more than friends. He started to police his wandering thoughts. He will not fall for Rhett McLaughlin. He. Will. Not. He prayed his heart’s resolve was as strong as his head’s.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>

Everyone made it safely across the river. Link remembered Rhett saying something about river crossings being one of the most dangerous parts of the trip, so the relief was even more palpable. Everyone was exhausted and Rhett decided to make camp by the river.

Several families took the opportunity to fish and Josh cooked their catches up with corn muffins and rice. Link had his fill and headed to bed even before the sun dipped below the horizon. Normally, he would enjoy sitting around the fire and listening to the stories his fellow travelers would share, but tonight he just wanted to be alone.

He lay on his bedroll staring at the top of the tent. Visions of Rhett’s glistening muscles floated into his memory. Link’s mind wandered despite his weak-willed mental protests. _What would his chest feel like against my palms? What would those strong arms feel like holding me?_ Link closed his eyes and allowed the thoughts to swarm harmlessly in his mind. He reached down and palmed himself. He sucked in air when he felt how hard he had become and how good the pressure of his hand felt.

He reached under his pants and wrapped his hand around himself. His eyebrows crashed together and his mouth opened at the glorious feeling of his grip. He thrusted up into his tight fist.

Link’s imagination took off. _Rhett’s large body towering over him_. After a few pumps, there was already precum pooling at the tip of his dick. _Rhett’s muscles flexing as he held himself up over Link_. Link twisted his grip catching the precum and slicking up his frenzied effort. _Rhett’s hair hanging down creating a protective veil that surrounded them as their lips crashed together_. A moan slipped out as Link lost himself in the fantasy. _Rhett’s beard rubbing against his neck. Then later scratching his inner thighs..._ Link felt the tingle spread from his balls as he shot his come up onto his chest. He swallowed a scream as he pumped through his release.

Link’s good feeling was short-lived. As he cleaned himself off he was immediately overcome with feelings of disgust for his actions. He hadn’t done this sort of thing since… well, since college. _Since Eli_. He felt sick to his stomach. It was bad enough he was pleasuring himself, but to the visions of such an unworthy man? Link groaned in self-revulsion.

Link rolled over and vowed to not let that happen again. He held himself to a higher standard. Tomorrow he will be stronger. _He had to be_. And with that vow, Link closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him. Awake Link may have vowed to control his thoughts, but Sleeping Link dreamt of a tall, handsome wagon master and his tanned body glistening in the sun.

** <<<<< Don't forget the bonus chapter **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Bad Day at Black Rock ” (1955) A one-armed stranger comes to a tiny town possessing a terrible past they want to keep secret, by violent means if necessary. ~ Spencer Tracy ~ #9 of the 100 Top Westerns of All Time.


	9. The Wild Bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link learns a lesson about the dangers on the trail and the dangers of the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule is every other day at 6:00 am Eastern.
> 
> <<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning as the train pulled out, Link rode up next to Rhett, trying his best to be cordial. “You ready to get this show on the road?”

Rhett smiled big, “Lead the way.”

They rode side by side for quite some time before Rhett felt the urge to fill the silence.

“So... what does a pharmacist do exactly?” Rhett asked in earnest.

Link looked over to Rhett in surprise, “Oh. I… Well, a pharmacist uses the elements at his disposal to treat various ailments and conditions.”

Rhett nodded as he thought about that answer for a minute, “But how do you know what their condition is if you ain’t a doctor?”

Link again was mildly surprised, “That’s actually a great question, Rhett.”

Rhett guffawed, “I’m not a dolt!”

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that!” _Not those exact words anyway…._ Link smiled and tried to explain, “It shows an understanding of the whole medical process. Not many people even think about it, much less ask questions. So I appreciate that, Rhett.” _Man, he's making it real hard to hate him when he’s thoughtful like this._

Rhett smiled proudly to himself.

“Since you asked,” Link continued “sometimes the physician will write out something called a prescription. We see that a lot in the city. In the smaller towns, the doctor will just talk to us about what they think is goin’ on and we work with them to decide on a treatment plan. Sometimes it’s salves, others are pills. There’s even some treatments that you inhale nowadays.” Link rattled on completely immersed in his professional explanation.

He was deep into discussing the merits of Quinine when he realized how long he had been rambling. He blushed and apologized, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to go on like that.” 

“S’alright. You’re just passionate, yeah?” Link nodded. “So, the doctor figures out the problem and you figure out how to fix it.” Rhett summarized.

Link looked up immediately his whole face aglow, “Exactly.”

Rhett gave him a small smile and turned to watch the trail, but Link let his gaze stay on Rhett a little longer. The man had quick wit and obvious intelligence. There seemed to be more to this man than he initially gave him credit for. 

But it didn’t matter. Link shook his head as if trying to clear his blurred vision. He had already decided he would not be falling for a man like Rhett McLaughlin. No matter how smart or charming he was.

The sun was high in the sky when Rhett stopped the train for a rest. Hunter had gone ahead to scout out the next section of trail.

“Wait here while I go check on everybody.” Rhett gave Link a smile and galloped back to the train.

Link slung his leg over Jade and slid down. He walked around a bit to stretch his legs, trying not to stray too far. Realizing he needed to relieve himself, he looped the reins on a bush and walked into the woods a little ways. After he finished he walked back towards the trail when he saw something move off to his left. Moving cautiously towards it, he gasped and smiled wide when he realized it was the cutest fluffy baby bear.

“Look at you! What are you doin’ out here all alone, little one?” Link knelt down a few feet from the little bear. 

The bear made a small noise, and Link cooed, “Are you hungry?” Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of hardtack and held it out to the bear.

The bear’s nose wiggled as he sniffed at the cracker.

“You can have it. Come on.” He wiggled the treat. “It’s not great, but ya might like it.” Link spoke sweetly.

“Link, whatever you do. Do not move.” Rhett’s stern voice came from Link’s right. It wasn’t loud but it carried.

Link started to turn, “Wha—”

“Don’t, Link,” Rhett rushed.

Link froze. _What's wrong? Why is Rhett talking that way? Is he angry? What did I do?_

“Listen to me very carefully.” Rhett still spoke sternly but there was a worried overlay.

The baby bear continued to hold the cracker in his little paws and chew on the edges, making happy little squeaks.

“Stand slowly and walk backwards towards my voice.” Rhett repeated, “Very slowly.”

Link rose to his feet excruciatingly slow. He put his foot behind him and heard a twig snap. He stopped.

“You’re doing great. Keep goin’.” Rhett was calm but his voice had an unmistakable sense of urgency.

Confused, Link continued to slowly retreat from the little bear. Finally, he broke through the clearing of the trail. He started to turn towards Rhett when big hands grabbed around his waist and pulled him backwards and practically carried him the rest of the way back to the wagons. 

A tiny yelp escaped Link’s lips. When Rhett set him on his feet, they were back with the train and Link finally looked at Rhett, “What the hell was all that about?”

Rhett’s mouth was stern as he silently pointed over his shoulder. Link followed the sight line, twisting his body around just as a large grizzly ambled across the trail towards the baby bear, ushering it back into the forest.

“Ya can’t just play with baby bears, Link.”

“What?” Link exclaimed. “I was just feeding—“ 

“If you’d still been playin’ with her cub when mama got back, she would’ve sliced ya nine ways ta Sunday,” Rhett explained.

Link paled, “But I wasn’t going to hur—”

“I know that Link, but they don’t.” 

“But she would have _killed_ …I could’ve _died_? Oh god I… how could I have been so _stupid_?” Link started to hyperventilate and his vision quickly blurred.

“Hey, hey. Link. Look at me. Look at me. Slow down.” Rhett’s big hands rested on the tops of Link’s shoulders, steadying him. Link’s wild eyes met Rhett’s calm ones. “Slow down, okay? Nothing happened. I wouldn’t have let it. You’re safe.”

Link nodded and tried his best to breathe deep. He kept looking into Rhett’s eyes. He had noticed Rhett’s eye color before, but this time he felt he could fall into that mossy green. When Rhett was protective and vulnerable with him he seemed like an alright guy. More than alright. Link felt himself tilting forward, drawn in by the stormy eyes of this complicated man.

“Ya feel like gettin’ back on yer horse?” Rhett asked gently.

Link straightened up, snapping back from his daze, “Y—yeah.”

Rhett helped him atop Jade and mounted Barbara. Link rode in silence absorbing the consequences of that close call. And the bear too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The Wild Bunch ” (1969) An aging group of outlaws look for one last big score as the "traditional" American West is disappearing around them.~ William Holden and Ernest Borgnine ~ #8 of the 100 Top Westerns of All Time.


	10. Hombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett opens himself up to Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting. One of your authors is an idiot. And it's not @criminalmind1927. 
> 
> <<<<<<>>>>>>

The evenings always seemed to end with the same four men by the fire; Hunter, Josh, Rhett and Link. Rhett excused himself from their foursome and dug through his bags on the supply wagon until he found a ceramic jug. He smiled as he pulled it out. He yanked the cork out and took a swig of the clear liquid. It burned deliciously down to his toes.

“AH! Smooth.” Rhett wiped his mouth with his sleeve and returned to the group.

“In celebration of Link narrowly escaping being bear grub, I have brought out the good stuff.” Rhett held the jug high.

“Nowhere is that hooch considered ‘good’,” Hunter replied flatly.

“Rhett, I use that stuff to get the char off my pots,” Josh said, exasperated.

“What is it?” Link asked looking at each of the men.

“This, my city slicker friend, is top notch, first class sugar whiskey.” Rhett looked proudly at the bottle.

“Moonshine,” Josh leaned over to Link and clarified.

“If you’re gonna start drinking that stuff, then I’m gonna call it a night,” Hunter stood and said his good nights, retiring for the evening.

“What’s it taste like?” Link inquired, truly curious about the drink.

“Mother’s milk.” Rhett sat and tugged on the cork again.

“Link, it’s … how can I put this? Is burn a taste?” Josh attempted.

But despite his unkind description, Josh emptied out his metal cup and held it up to Rhett who filled about two fingers worth of the fiery liquid. Rhett held up the jug in offering to Link. Link looked to Josh then back to Rhett. Rhett wiggled the jug. Link paused then hurriedly emptied the mug and held it out.

He could be one of the guys. Link felt a need to prove himself, more so than usual, after making such a foolish mistake with the bear earlier that afternoon. Rhett smiled and poured a small amount into Link’s cup.

After a few minutes, Rhett was already feeling the liquor spread sweet warmth through his body. He watched as Link sniffed the cup and coughed. Link looked at him as he raised the cup to his lips. Rhett couldn’t help but smile at the precious look on Link’s face as he gathered his courage to try the beverage.

Link finally flung his head back and shot the entire thing down his throat. Rhett was shocked and let out something between a laugh and a celebratory whoop. Link coughed and sputtered but he did better than Rhett imagined he would.

“Hit me again,” Link rasped and proudly held his cup out.

“Sure thing, mi amigo.” Rhett slurred.

“Oh no, not again.” Josh looked concerned.

“What?” Link’s head wobbled as he turned to ask Rhett, his eyes already starting to glaze. “What again?”

Rhett looked at Link. He was downright adorable. He’d taken off his glasses, which made his bright blue eyes sparkle like diamonds in the fire light. He wanted to cup those round cheeks and kiss those soft lips of his.

Wait, what? Rhett hadn’t thought about kissing anyone for a long time. Fucking them, sure. But kissing? Rhett was rattled.

“What?” Rhett had forgotten the question.

“You spoke Spanish. Then Josh said—”

“Ah, nothing. Josh worries too much.” Rhett evaded.

Josh looked at the two men, “Okay, well I’m headed to bed fellas. Gotta get up early and fill some bellies.”

“See ya tomorrow, Josh.”

“Adios!” Rhett gave a drunken salute.

“Thanks for the drink, Rhett. And listen…” Josh bent down to whisper the rest in his ear “No more, okay?” Josh noticed that while Rhett nodded in recognition, he did not look away from Link. Josh retreated, shaking his head.

Josh felt something. Not jealousy, but… a cautious hope? _Maybe that blue eyed pharmacist is what Rhett needs to finally allow himself to feel. But knowing Rhett, he’ll screw it up, or just screw it. But I hope not._

“What happens when you speak Spanish?” Link asked.

Rhett continued to stare at Link. Something about this man tore at his defenses.

“Mean’s m’drunk enough to start thinking about how I’ve wasted my life. Get ta feelin’ down about it.”

Rhett’s eyes dropped to gaze into the fire. He had already felt the pain of regret settle around his heart. Self-loathing would soon follow. He needed more moonshine to deal with that, so he quickly tipped the jug up and drank a few more gulps. 

Seeming to pick up on Rhett’s souring mood, Link scooted closer. Rhett’s head heavily turned to Link looking the man up and down, confused.

“Why do you think you wasted your life?” Link prodded.

“M’not where I wanna be. Shouldn't be here. Should be at home.”

“Where’s home?” Link asked gently.

“Don’t got one no more.”

“Where _was_ home then?” Link prompted.

“She was my home,” Rhett slurred into the jug. “They were supposed to be…” Rhett's voice cracked and tears poured from his eyes.

“What?”

“What do you care? Just lemme wallow in peace, okay? The others know when to lemme be. But you? Can’t get ridda ya, can I?” He took another swig. “I promise, if I need some company, I got plenty a’people to choose from ‘round here.”

“Jesus Christ, Rhett!” Link shot up and threw his hands in the air. “Why do you hafta fuck everyone?” Link asked, trying to not sound jealous or judgmental. It didn’t work.

“Ya jealous, baby?” Rhett gave him a sloppy wink.

“No. I just…. don’t understand.” Link sounded so sad. “Why… why can’t you just…”

“I need it,” Rhett stated simply.

“That’s not a reason,” Link countered.

“Yeah it is.”

“It’s not.”

Rhett stood to his feet, swaying. “What do you want me to say Link? That I’m sorry? I’m not. I feel good when I’m having sex. When I’m having sex I know what to do. I’m in control. I can turn off these stupid thoughts and just do what my body wants to do. And when I’m having sex, I feel wanted. I feel good. When it’s over I don’t, and that’s fine.” Rhett turned up the jug and took a gulp. “I don’t want any feelin’s screwing me up. I don’t wanna care. I don’t wanna care about nobody. I don’t want nobody carin’ ‘bout me. Don’t want any of that shit.”

Link sat, unable to speak. Rhett unceremoniously plopped down in front of the fire.

He stared into the embers and muttered, “I was worth lovin’ once. I’m not anymore. I’ve made sure of that.”

“Jesus, Rhett…you know that ain’t true.”

“Don’t tell me what I know.”

“Rhett, everyone is worthy of love.”

“Horse shit.”

“Rhett—”

“Shut up, Link!” He looked as if he was going to take a swing at Link. “I’ve fucked my way through the last 12 years of my life! You can’t tell me jack shit about being worthy!” Rhett turned the empty jug up, cursed, and tossed it into the forest and screamed at the top of his lungs before collapsing to the ground sobbing.

Link stood stunned. Rhett was ripping his heart open and letting his wounds bleed all over Link. Link’s heart was in his throat as he took a few steps towards the broken man.

“Rhett…” he held his hand out to touch his shoulder, but Rhett wrenched away.

“Don’t touch me,” he protested. Link sighed and backed away, but as he did Rhett scrambled to grab for his hand. “No, wait!” Link nodded, unsure of where to move—forward or back. He settled on staying where he was, but sitting. He bent his knees and sat on one of the logs close to the fire.

Rhett started hitting his forehead with the palms of his hands. “Why am I like this?” Rhett sounded so defeated. “Why do I do this to myself?”

“Rhett…” Link’s heart broke. Rhett was hurting, and he felt utterly helpless. Link could think of no words of comfort or magic phrases, but he decided he could do something. “Rhett, come ’ere.” Rhett didn’t move.

“M’not going to bed.” Rhett pouted.

“Come ‘ere,” Link requested again. Link scooted over and held outstretched arms around a crumpled Rhett.

“What?” He wiped the tears from his cheeks. Link finished wrapping his arms around Rhett’s back and pulled Rhett to his chest... “What r’ya doin’?” Rhett’s eyes were glassy and his voice full of suspicion.

“Shut up, Rhett,” he said softly and began to run his fingers through Rhett’s curls. Rhett started as if he were going to fight the affection, but he slowly surrendered the battle in Link’s arms. His breathing slowed as the tears stopped.

Link continued to rake his hands through Rhett’s long hair, and Rhett started to purr. Link’s gentle and soothing touch put Rhett out like a light and he was snoring softly within minutes. Link didn’t have the heart to wake him, so he leaned against the log near the fire and let himself drift off the the crackling sound of the burning embers and the gentle snores of the wagon master against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hombre” (1967) John Russell, disdained by his "respectable" fellow stagecoach passengers because he was raised by Native Americans, becomes their only hope for survival when they are set upon by outlaws. ~ Paul Newman ~ #43 of the 100 Top Westerns of All Time.


	11. Lonely Are the Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Rhett’s feelings for each other grow deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule is every other day at 8:00 am Eastern. 
> 
> <<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>
> 
> Final line thanks to @enterthetadpole
> 
> <<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

“Drink it.” Josh pushed the tin cup into Link’s shaky hands.

“What is it?” 

“Tea.” 

Link looked suspiciously into the cup. “Looks weird. What’s in it?” Link squinted at Josh, fighting his hangover as he pulled the blanket tighter around him.

“Never you mind about that. Just drink up.” Josh made a drinking motion and went back to dolling out breakfast.

Link finished the bitter tea and decided it would be better on his stomach to forego breakfast. Shuffling back to his tent, he looked around for Rhett. He had woken up alone by the fire to Josh stoking it back to life. It wasn’t his first time getting drunk but it may have been his second, and maybe the last if this headache got any worse.

It wasn’t until the train was pulling out that Link finally caught Rhett’s eye. He galloped along side, his face still green with nausea.

“Mornin’. How’ ya feelin’?” Rhett asked with a big smile.

“Not great. But Josh made me this tea. It really helped. I need to find out what’s in it.”

“Rabbit shit,” Rhett said matter of factly.

“Beg your pardon?”

“The tea. It’s made with rabbit droppings.”

Link grabbed at his mouth and gagged. Rhett tossed his head back with a hearty laugh.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The two rode quietly Link enjoying the sights of nature Rhett constantly surveilling the trail for possible dangers to his train. Jade and Barbara took turns playfully nipping and nuzzling each other.

Rhett gripped the reins tightly. His face was already tiring from his fake and feigned smile. He was trying and failing to seem ‘normal’ after last night. It was times like these that Rhett wished he could be one of those drunks that couldn’t remember all the stupid shit they did the night before, but alas Rhett remembered every detail of his drunk tantrum. He remembered Link’s concerned face, his slender fingers carding through his hair, his whispered comforts. Rhett felt himself craving more of that affection, the thought nearly made him sick. Rhett didn’t crave things like that. Not anymore.

“So, where do you get the medicine from?” Rhett asked, trying to continue their cordial discussion from yesterday, anything would be better than this heavy silence.

“Huh?” Link hadn’t expected him to speak. 

“Ya know, where do the pharmacists get the medicine if it’s not from the doctor?”

“Oh. Well, most medicines are derived from plants. Dried leaves, stalks and roots, sometimes fresh versions. Everything else we can purchase. Like sodium.”

“Sodium?”

“Basically salt. But a finer version.” Link was truly touched by Rhett’s attention and interest in his profession. He knew he loved it, but to share that passion with someone made him feel like he was… interesting. He was pretty sure that Rhett was just trying to avoid talking about what had happened between them the previous night, but Link was okay with that. He wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about it either, but he was sure of one thing. Rhett was quickly endearing himself to Link. And Link didn’t know whether or not he hated that or loved it. He would have to unpack the dichotomous emotion later. 

“Do you have those kind’a plants with ya?”

“I brought dried versions of the more difficult ones to find. I’ll restock the rest when I get to California.” Link looked out thoughtfully. His mind awash with all his future plans. 

Rhett took a deep breath and treated himself to a long look at Link. Of course he was an incredibly handsome man, but Rhett found himself taken aback by how attractive his intelligence was. The brains it must take to know all he does about medicine.

Link felt the stare and looked over, “What?”

“Just thinkin’ about hard it must’a been to learn all ya know about medicine. I know I could never do somethin’ like that. S’really amazing is all.”

“What are you talkin’ about? I been watching in awe of everything you know about … god … all of this.” Link circled his outstretched arm. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

Rhett smiled and dropped his head, feeling his ears burn. God damn if he didn’t want to kiss the lips right off that man. He felt the burn of yearning again and cursed himself for it.

After a few miles of silence, Rhett heard an echo of “Ho!” “Ho!” “Ho!” As the exclamation traveled toward him. Rhett turned and headed back to the train. Link looked back with concern, but a few minutes later Rhett came galloping back.

“The Darby’s have a broken spindle. A couple a’other families are helpin’ out. It shouldn’t take long to change it out.”

Link gave a nod of understanding. Both men dismounted and walked up the trail, standing so close their knuckles grazed. Both of them pulled back quickly, the touch burning. They said nothing. 

The trees that hung over the trail were full of magpies and blue birds, all chirping and chasing one another. They watched as one particularly territorial bluebird battled another for a prime spot on the tree. With a squawk and a dive, the losing bird fell from the sky landing in a puff of dust in front of them. They walked over and stared at the lifeless bird.

“Oh, no. Little bird…” Link squatted down next to the bird’s body.

“Move, darlin’, and I’ll toss him out of the way.” Rhett reared his head back, absolutely stunned by the word that flew out of his own mouth: _Darlin’._

Link struggled with what to react to first, the term of endearment or the cavalier attitude towards the fallen bird. “Toss him?” Link looked at Rhett incredulously.

“Um, yeah. He’s, ya know, dead.” Rhett responded.

“I know but… let me try somethin’.” Link carefully scooped up the limp bird cradling him gently in his palm. Link looked for signs of life but found none. His chest wasn’t rising and falling, his beady eyes were glazed over. 

With his other hand, he formed a tight connection between his lips and the bird’s beak with his fist. Rhett watched as he puffed small breaths into the tiny bird. Rhett was about to pull Link up and away from the dead animal, and tell him how crazy he was acting, but after a few breaths the blue wings started to twitch. A few puffs more and the bird flapped its wings and stood in Link’s outstretched hand. Looking briefly at Link with a twist of his head, the bird flew away.

“What did you just do?” Rhett whispered in awe.

“Somethin’ we talked about in school. Thought it might translate to birds, but I wasn’t sure though. Thought he might be too delicate for it. But I tried forcin’ air into his lungs to start up his breathin’ again.”

“And it works on people? You can do that to a dead person?” Rhett looked frightened.

“No!” Linked laughed. “Not really.” Rhett relaxed. “It’s still being studied, but they talked about it when I was in school. Lotta doctors swear it works. They’ve been forcin’ air into people’s lungs, but it has to be on folks who have just passed, and it can sometimes bring them back. Certainly not every time, but the research sounds interesting.”

They both turned as Mr. Darby approached. “All set Rhett.”

The train started again with Rhett and Link leading the way, exchanging long looks. Link enjoyed talking endlessly about pharmacology and Rhett enjoyed dividing his time between watching the trail and listening to Link. He loved to listen to Link. He loved to spend time with Link. He loved... everything about Link. Rhett felt his heart swell with that feeling, before he tried his best to squash it. The feeling that scared him more than a hundred Native Americans on the warpath to protect their land. The feeling he had sworn years ago to never allow himself to feel. With that feeling comes vulnerability and with vulnerability comes the potential for hurt and he didn’t think he could survive any more pain. But somehow this skinny pharmacist with a cute pout was working his way into his heart. And it was getting harder and harder to fight it.

<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>

The train made good time that day, and the participants were in a festive mood. When they broke for camp that evening, it had been decided that the group would put together a little hoedown. After dinner, they gathered in front of the big fire. Those with instruments brought them out. There were harmonicas, spoons, jugs, washboards and even a wooden flute.

Rhett had been too busy up until now to bring out his pride and joy. But now that the settlers were getting more independent, he finally had time to pull out his guitar. It was a beauty, mother of pearl inlays and a lacquered body. A standing testament to the power of a full house, ace high.

Rhett took a moment to tune his guitar and then started in with a jaunty tune. He led the chorus of people as the musicians joined in and added their own flair to Rhett’s tune. Link was actually surprised at how good everyone sounded together. Then someone started singing. It was a deep and melodic baritone voice, the sound so strong and beautiful that it practically pierced through his body. He searched for the source, already suspicious, and of course, his eyes landed on Rhett. Of course. In addition to playing his guitar masterfully, his voice was like silk. _God damn him_. Link again found himself unable to stop staring in awe at the man. 

The group danced, whooped, and whistled for hours. Husbands held their wives, children danced awkwardly but oh, so cute, and Link found himself smiling and tapping his foot despite himself. A good time was had by all. As the night wore on, the fire began to fade and the crowd began to dwindle until, as usual, Link found himself seated at the fire with Rhett, Josh and Hunter. Rhett was playing isolated notes slowly in a meandering mental search for a key.

Link was staring up into the star-filled sky feeling drunk on the joy of the evening when he heard Rhett began to strum a beautiful chord and sing a slow deep melody.

_"I’ve seen stars fall from the heavens."_

_"I’ve seen tears fall from a baby’s face."_

Link lowered his gaze from the sky, watching Rhett stare into the fire as he sang.

_"I’ve seen leaves fall in autumn."_

_"I’ve seen water fall 'to clear blue lakes."_

_"But what I really want to see."_

Rhett caught Link’s eye with a look that burned into his heart.

_"Is if you could ever fall,_

_For a guy like me?"_

Rhett and Link held eye contact while Rhett continued to strum quietly. Link felt something in him melt. Something began to thaw that was frozen for years in an icy tomb of fear and judgment. He was falling in love with this callous cowboy.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>"

Link, needing to be alone with his revelation, called it a night. Josh soon followed, tired from the night's energetic hoedown. But Rhett continued to sit by the fire with Hunter. The two men sat in friendly silence. But Rhett was in his head worrying about, well, everything.

Hunter looked over and saw the perplexed look on Rhett’s face.

“What’s got you all torn up there, boss?”

Rhett paused. The words struggling to form. “I think I might be in love.” He said the same way he would profess that he was dying.

 _“You?”_ Hunter guffawed.

“Shut up, I’m serious.” His frown deepened.

“Is this a white man thing? Because my people kind of look forward to falling in love.” 

Rhett drew a big sigh, even though the tightness in his chest wouldn’t allow the air to fill them fully. “No, it’s a good thing, I guess.”

Hunter nodded and studied Rhett. “I’ll share something with you. Something the tribal elders used to say.”

Rhett looked up to Hunter in anticipation of receiving wise advice handed down through centuries of oral history.

“Quit being a slut and find a nice man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Lonely Are The Brave” (1962) A fiercely independent cowboy gets himself locked up in prison to escape with an old friend. ~ Kirk Douglas ~ #23 of the 100 Top Westerns of All Time.


	12. Angel and the Badman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Rhett and Link move past their differences and find love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule is every other day at 8:00 am Eastern.
> 
> <<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was one of those days. A broken axle, a pack of wild dogs, and two sick children slowed their pace to a crawl. Rhett and Link helped put out the metaphorical fires together and by the time they finally settled down to eat, it was already well into the night. They sat, holding their plates of reheated food near the fire. Both men were sitting in an anticipatory silence, remembering what happened the last time they sat alone by a fire.

“Long day today,” Link offered up. 

“Yep,” Rhett replied.

“But I bet we can make up some time tomorrow, right?”

“Sure.” 

“Rhett.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I think I’m falling for you.” 

Rhett’s plate clattered to the ground. He stood abruptly. Rhett looked like a spooked animal, his entire body tensed in fight or flight. Link’s sudden confession made the man’s blood run cold. He had said it. Link said he was falling for him. Rhett’s heart wanted to rejoice, but couldn’t. He started shaking, his body ripped in two. Half of him wanted to scoop Link up and kiss him breathless and whisper how much he loved him, too. But the other half wanted to run. Run far. 

“Rhett….” Link broke him out of his fog. 

“Link, I can’t…” he squeaked out.

“Rhett,” Link moved forward until their chests touched. ”I’m gonna kiss you now...” He leaned forward and their lips connected into a wet and sloppy kiss. Rhett’s eyes scrunched as he continued to kiss Link, his arms slowly wrapping around the smaller man, holding him close. God, how he loved to kiss Link. He wanted him so badly, his attraction unaided by booze or loneliness. He just wanted Link. He wanted to love him. Not for a night. But forever. 

The alarm bells went off in Rhett’s brain and he tried to fight them, but before he knew it, he found himself pushing Link away. 

Link looked dazed for a moment and went back in for Rhett’s lips, but strong arms held him at bay. Link looked as if Rhett had ripped his heart out of his chest.

“Rhett,” Link tried to at least hold him. Rhett pushed him away again, harder this time. Link stumbled and fell to the ground. 

Link flashed back to his last kiss with Eli. 

_“Keep your pansy hands off of me!”_

Link knew. He knew that if he gave into his feelings for Rhett, this would happen. He knew it that day on the river. He knew better, but let himself fall anyway. He felt like love’s whipping boy. 

_When will I learn? I am so stupid. How could-_

But Link suddenly saw a shaky hand in front of his gaze, offering to help him up. Link looked up suspiciously. 

“Link, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t’a pushed ya. God, I’m sorry.” Link took the offered hand and found himself being pulled tightly against Rhett’s heaving chest. “I’m so sorry,” he kept saying. “I’m so sorry, Link.” 

“Rhett, it’s okay.” 

“No, nothing is okay.” Rhett was weeping. “I can’t… I can’t…” 

“Rhett. It’s okay. It’s alright if-”

“Link. God, help me, I'm so in love with you.” Rhett sobbed and his knees buckled. The emotionally spent man lay in a heap.

Link’s brain short circuited. Rhett loved him. He was having trouble processing this, Rhett’s behavior giving him emotional whiplash. So he focused on one thing at a time. He needed to get Rhett out of the dirt.

“Rhett, come on. Let’s get up, okay?” He heaved the tall man into his feet. Rhett clung to Link and continued to cry.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so-” 

“Hush, now. Come on.” Link led Rhett back to his tent and opened the flap and gestured for Rhett to enter. But Rhett didn’t remove himself from Link, he just pulled Link in with him. “Rhett you can let go now, it’s okay.” Link rubbed his back. 

“I pushed you. I fucking pushed you.” He was near hysterics. “I’m a goddamn monster.” 

“Rhett stop, please.” Link pled, tears stinging his eyes. Rhett dragged him down to the ground and curled up against him, wrapped around him like a boa constrictor. 

Link was beside himself. He didn’t know what to do now. He was so confused. While he formulated a plan, he began to run his fingers through Rhett’s hair. He had liked that, Link remembered. Within a few minutes, the crying stopped and Rhett was twitching in his sleep. 

What a mess. Link thought. But then his chest tightened. _Rhett loves me._

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rhett woke with a start, his body flying up from the ground to sit, his heart and head pounding. He rubbed his eyes, disoriented. He was in his tent. Through his tent flap he saw that the stars were slowly disappearing. It would be about an hour before the rest of the group awoke. He looked down at himself, his clothes were tight and uncomfortable and his feet ached from sleeping in his boots. Why had he gone to bed in dirty clothes? He quickly tried to piece the events of the previous evening together. 

_Sat by the fire with Link._  
_There was some self-loathing and crying._  
_God, I pushed him._  
_And…_  
_I told Link I loved him._

“Jesus,” Rhett wiped a hand over his tired face and looked to his left. Link laid there beside him, his shirt and vest twisted and his hair all mussed to one side. Mouth agape and snoring loudly.

Link had brought him back to his tent, taking care of an emotional, blubbering Rhett. And he had stayed the night. Rhett groaned. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

He had broken every single rule and principle he lived by last night. They had kissed. He had let someone spend the night in his tent. No, it wasn’t like they had slept together, but still. And he had told Link that he loved him. 

_No._

Rhett pulled at his hair, almost ripping it out. 

_No. Rhett McLaughlin does not love anybody. Not anymore._

Rhett brushed an angry tear from his eye. He sat there, listening to Link snore, and fumed. How could he have let this happen? What was it about Link that made him act like this? Rhett made to stand and run but sat back with a wince of pain. 

He was so angry, he hadn’t noticed that he woke hard as a rock. Which just helped fuel his anger even more. Because now Rhett wanted to turn Link over and make him scream. Wanted to pound into him, while Link chanted his name, still delirious from sleep. Wanted to enter him so deeply, that Link could feel him in his stomach. Wanted to caress his broad shoulders and kiss his neck, wanted to cum so hard inside him that— 

Rhett gasped. He had been stroking himself. Rhett moved his hand off himself as if he had been burned. He stood abruptly and bolted out of the tent. 

His feet found themselves standing at the tent of his first lay of the trip. That beautiful blonde… Lauren? Lana? Laura? 

_Whatever, Cactus Blossom it is._

He opened the flap of her tent and took a peek inside. She lay splayed on her back, her nightdress slipping sensuously off her shoulders. Rhett walked in quietly and pulled off his boot. She stirred in her sleep. Rhett shushed her with a caress on her bare shoulder.

“Shhh… S’me, darlin’. S’Rhett.” 

“Rhett?” Her voice was groggy from sleep. 

“Get up, my beautiful Cactus Blossom. We’re gonna fuck.” He finally got his second boot off.

She hummed in approval, “Okay.” She started to sit up and disrobe, a sleepy smile on her face. 

Rhett took his clothes off quicker than he thought possible and hurried to press their naked bodies together. He ran his hands over her warm curves and closed his eyes and tried to get lost in sensation. But it was all wrong. Her legs were too soft, her shoulders too narrow, her eyes not blue enough. He massaged and pinched her breasts, and she began to mewl quietly and shift her hips forward, signaling her want to be filled. But Rhett wasn’t hard anymore. He huffed and pulled back as he tried to stroke his cock back to it’s previous hardness. 

“Let me, baby.” She moved his hand away and took over the frantic stroking. The word seemed to burn. 

“Don’t…don’t call me baby…” he mumbled.

“Alright, whatever…” she groused a little as she squeezed harder and moved her hand up and down faster and faster. It proved to be fruitless as Rhett’s member ceased to rise to the occasion. After a few minutes, she gave up and Rhett growled in frustration at his uncooperative body and stood to start to throwing his clothes back on. 

“Glad you woke me up for that.” She spat sarcastically and laid back down to try to sleep for another few minutes. 

What could he say? 

_Sorry, Cactus Blossom, or whatever the hell your name is. You don’t have enough dick for my liking. So sorry darlin, your breasts are nice, but your name isn’t Link, so it’s just not doin’ it for me. I’m so goddamn obsessed with someone I can’t have that I feel like I’m losing my mind and for once in my life I don’t actually wanna fuck anyone but them._

Rhett ran from a tent for the second time that morning. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Link woke up alone in Rhett’s tent, his neck sore and his back aching. He felt the spot next to his. Cold as ice. Link’s blood boiled, he huffed and pushed himself up, ready to confront the man playing games with his heart. 

It was still pretty dark outside. He stomped out of the tent, not expecting to see anyone awake at this hour. He was mistaken as he ran into Josh.

“Geez, Link. You okay?” Josh asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Where’s Rhett? Have you seen him?” Link demanded.

“Yeah, just did. I think he walked that way.” He pointed towards the open field with a spoon.

Link walked defiantly away from camp, murder on his mind. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he realized that with the faint glow of impending sunrise it was bright enough to make out small details. He soon noticed the silhouette of a tall man.

“Rhett.” Link was mad, but he spoke softly, the words almost sounding like shouting when spoken in the stillness. Rhett jumped at the sound, and quickly turned away again. 

“Get outta here, Link.” Rhett sounded so defeated.

“No. Rhett. You can’t just keep running away from me.” 

“Watch me.” 

“Rhett….” he sighed, his anger already deflated. “Please.” 

Rhett stiffened. His shoulders went up around his ears and he shifted from foot to foot. 

Link ventured a few steps closer. “You’re gonna get eaten by coyotes out here.” Link said softly, trying to break the tension.

Rhett huffed a small laugh and turned towards Link, taking a few steps forward to close the distance. Link could see his desperate and bloodshot eyes as he got closer. Rhett reached his hand out and brushed it against Link’s cheek. Rhett’s skin was rough and calloused but his touch was gentle. Link closed his eyes and reveled in the soft lover’s touch. Rhett tugged Link closer until he stood a few inches in front of Rhett, their bodies radiating heat, but not touching. Link’s breathing quickened as Rhett caressed his cheek again, his eyes softened, but still remained hesitant. 

“Coyotes ain’t what I’m scared of.” Rhett's voice broke.

“Didn’t think anythin' scared you,” Link whispered.

Rhett held Link’s chin and ghosted his lips over Link’s. “M’scared of this.”

Link pressed his lips to Rhett’s in a sweet chaste kiss. He pulled back and looked at Rhett whispering, “I’m scared, too, ya know?” 

“I know baby. I know.” He tilted his head forward until their foreheads touched. Rhett’s hands kneaded Link’s strong arms. 

Rhett’s hung head felt like it weighed a million pounds. He was breathing hard and trying his best not to pass out. Link wrapped his arms around the big man, shifting their positions so Rhett’s head was against his neck. They stood there swaying until Rhett caught his breath. Link looked down at the man pressed to him, his breath caught. Rhett lifted his head enough to breathe the same moist air as Link. Their lips met again still as careful as before but this time neither man pulled back. Rhett’s tongue slowly licked at Link’s lips. Link opened and welcomed Rhett in with a tentative swipe. Rhett coaxed his tongue out and held his jaw in his big hands.

Link was buzzing with want and need. Rhett carefully offering and Link devouring. As Rhett continued to hold his face and concentrate on his mouth, Link let his hands roam over Rhett’s body. He wanted to touch everything all at once. His hands traveling across his chest around to his back, around to his belly and to his lower back. As Rhett nibbled across his jaw and down his neck, Link bravely lowered his hands to Rhett’s ass.

Rhett moaned into Link’s neck, his hot breath giving Link chills. Link instinctively pulled Rhett’s ass to him and rutted his hips. Rhett pulled back in astonishment. Link looked at Rhett with hooded eyes, drunk with lust. Rhett dove back in to kiss Link deeply. Link was lost in the pleasure of Rhett’s touch, his lips. He continued to grind into Rhett’s erection for a few more moments until he tensed and let out a choked gasp. He looked down then back up to Rhett in surprise. Link stepped back, feeling the sticky mess in his pants. His cheeks started to redden with embarrassment, he started to turn away, but Rhett stopped him.

Rhett stepped to Link and lifted his chin, “Hey. Link. Hey, look at me.”

Link looked up ablaze with embarrassment.

“Listen, it’s okay. It’s nothin’ to be ashamed of.” He kissed the tip of his nose. “I’m flattered honestly.” Rhett smiled.

“I told you not to patronize me,” Link pouted.

Rhett huffed, “You’re right, you did.” Rhett pulled him into a hug. His erection making the gesture slightly uncomfortable. “It was really hot,” Rhett added. Link chuckled before sighing again.

After a while, Link spoke into Rhett’s shirt. “I just didn’t think my first time would be over so quickly is all.”

Rhett tried not to gasp at the revelation. In a way, this had felt like Rhett’s first time, too. He hadn’t kissed anyone for so long. He hadn’t felt a true connection since… 

Rhett shuddered as he tried to comfort Link, all the while his heart beating out of his chest. _This is real, This is happening._

This was scaring the shit out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Angel and the Badman” (1947) Quirt Evans, an all round bad guy, is nursed back to health and sought after by Penelope Worth, a Quaker girl. He eventually finds himself having to choose between his world and the world Penelope lives in. ~ John Wayne ~ #75 of the 100 Top Westerns of All Time.


	13. The Ballad of Little Jo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link thinks he can help little Mary Catherine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule is every other day at 8:00 am Eastern.
> 
> <<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>
> 
> For more information about the plant, Foxglove, and it's use in developing the drug Digitalis [ Click Here ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Digitalis)
> 
> <<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rhett McLaughlin hadn’t had sex in over a week. The last time he could’ve said that was about 5 years ago when he came down with a nearly deadly case of Tuberculosis and was bedridden for eight entire days. And even then, he would flirt with the nurses and try to woo them into his sickbed with his delirious ramblings, which in the end proved unsuccessful. Nurses had standards, he guessed. 

But being with Link had really turned his world upside down. He felt as if he were drowning in the man. Over the last week, he couldn’t get thoughts of his blue eyed angel out of his mind. Whether he was just enjoying morning coffee, helping one of the families, or corralling the wagons in for the night, Rhett could just look up and see Link’s beautiful smiling face. Every time those baby blues glistened at him he melted. 

But then there were the sleepless nights. The parts of himself he hated. The urges to just go sleep with someone, anyone, to get the unwelcome and unfamiliar romantic thoughts out of his head. The pessimist that doomed any potential relationship or future that he dared to picture. The evil in him that would list Link’s flaws; fussy, judgmental, inexperienced, spoiled, and… _a virgin._

Link was a virgin. Rhett hadn’t been one of those for a long, long time. 

But he fought the darkness in himself and focused on the positives. Link cared about him, he had made that very clear in his words and actions. And in spite of himself, Rhett couldn’t help but care deeply for Link. He had since day one. Link’s lips were so soft, his smile disarming, and his ass literally beckoned Rhett by name. Link was smart and passionate and always willing to help out. Link cared about making people better and making a difference in this world. Link had chosen such a noble profession, which Rhett admired and admittedly felt jealous of.

So it went on like this, Rhett battling the two sides of himself. Swearing off any more physical contact with Link, but finding Link’s soft lips convincing him otherwise. They had wordlessly decided to keep things above the waist after that first night, opting to explore each other at a much slower pace.

As often as they could, the men found themselves sneaking away during the days following their pre-dawn encounter. They pulled at each other, planting wet kisses anywhere they found exposed skin. Kissing as though the secret to life and happiness lay in each other, if they could just get close enough to take it. They would pin each other against trees, nearby wagons, rock formations, dirt mounds; it didn’t matter. Their arms and legs would become so entangled, you couldn’t tell who’s limbs belonged to whom. 

A week of this went on, the men’s silent meeting of lips and hips. And tonight was no different. Ignoring all responsibility in helping with dinner, the two were far from camp running their fingers through each other’s hair, hungrily lapping into each other’s mouths. When suddenly Link yelled into Rhett’s mouth, “Foxglove!”

Rhett stepped back wiping his mouth with his sleeve looking half drunk, “Huh?”

Link looked elated grabbing both of Rhett’s shoulders and again yelled, “Foxglove!”

Link turned and ran back to camp, leaving a confused and horny Rhett right behind him, worrying that the butter had slid off Link's biscuit. Rhett found Link in his tent carefully holding up glass bottles reading the labels until he finally raised one in the air, “Foxglove!”

Rhett understood then that Foxglove was apparently a medicine or… a plant that was a medicine? He wasn’t sure yet, but Link looked immersed in what he was doing so Rhett thought it best to just stand back and watch and not get in the way.

Link grabbed a marble bowl and matching implement of some sort, along with the glass jar full of the Foxglove and ran out of the tent. Rhett followed him as he dashed to the kitchen area.

“Josh, hey.” Link was out of breath.

“Hey, where have y’all been? I had to do all this by myself.” Josh took in their rumpled appearances, but chose to say nothing. 

“Sorry. Listen. Do you have some type of emollient?” 

“What?” 

“Like… oil?” Link spoke hurriedly.

“I’ve got some suet,” Josh offered

“Perfect!”

Josh rummaged around the wagon and pulled out a greasy cloth. Link grabbed it and disappeared. 

“Hey! Wait! Where are you going with my suet?” Josh looked perplexed at Rhett who just responded with a confused shrug.

Rhett followed Link to the Murphy’s wagon. They were all sitting huddled together by their small campfire. Mary Catherine was laying down with her head in her mother’s lap, her breathing labored. Margaret was on John’s back pretending that he was a horse.

Link came to a skidding stop at the fire, arms full of a random assortment of jars, vials, and various hastily selected items. Each of the Murphy’s looked at Link with concerned confusion. Panting, Link bent over and tried to catch his breath. Rhett took this opportunity to comfort the family. 

“Nothing’s wrong, John. I believe Link here may have had an idea.”

“I do,” Link managed to say. “I need a surface.” Link looked around.

John sat little Margaret down with a kiss to the top of her head, and pulled a small table from the wagon. Link set all of his accoutrements down. As everyone watched, Link began to narrate the process. 

“Foxglove is a plant. We use the leaves to treat dropsy.” Link looked up momentarily to see the questioning faces. “Dropsy, you know, swelling in the legs.”

He pulled the cork from the glass bottle and took a tiny portion of the dried leaf out. “It’s extremely potent, so a small amount’ll do. For someone Mary Catherine’s size it’s even smaller.”

He used the implement, a mortar, Link explained, to grind up the leaf. Then he pinched a tiny amount of suet and mixed it with the powder.

As Link mixed, he continued, “John, Mary, before I left Philadelphia, I attended a symposium on promisin’ new uses for medicines. I learned that Foxglove had been shown to be effective in treatin’ heart conditions. Heart conditions like Mary Catherine’s.”

John moved to stand behind Mary and put his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

“I feel just awful that it took me until now to remember the lecture. I hate myself for that.” He had looked so angry and upset at his forgetfulness, that Rhett had taken a step forward with plans to place a hand on his shoulder in comfort, but he stopped himself. Link didn’t notice as he continued. “Now, I can’t promise anythin’. It may work, it may not. But, I can say with confidence that it will not hurt her.” Link held out the marble bowl as he spoke, his eyes pleading.

Rhett’s eyes moved between Link and the Murphys. John and Mary held a long look, wordlessly debating their next move. Mary’s eyes began to glisten. John looked to Link and said, “Please. Carry on.”

Link walked cautiously up to mother and daughter. He knelt down and took the girl’s tiny hand.

“Hi, Mary Catherine. Remember me? I helped you across the water the other day.” Link spoke softly.

Mary Catherine nodded weakly.

“Well, I’m a pharmacist.” Off of her perplexed expression, Link joked, “That’s a big word isn’t it? It kinda sounds like I should work on a farm.” To which the young girl smiled. “What it really means is that I went to school and learned about all the different ways to make folks feel better.” Link gently moved his thumb over her hand.

“Your mommy and daddy would like me to give you somethin’ that may make you feel better.” Link glanced up to Mary, her face wet with tears. Link smiled in comfort.

“In this bowl is a paste, kinda like butter. Matter of fact, it’s going to taste a little bit like butter. Would you like to see if it helps you feel better?” Mary Catherine nodded quickly, her blind trust making Link’s throat tighten with emotion. He cleared his throat. 

He scraped the paste out with a spoon and passed it to Mary, “Okay then, momma, if you would do the honors.”

Mary took the spoon with a trembling hand and placed it to her daughter’s lips. Mary Catherine dutifully took it and swallowed. Everyone stared at Mary Catherine expecting instant results. Link looked around at the expectant faces and blushed with embarrassment. 

“I probably shoulda told ya you beforehand. The effects, if we see any, will take at least a half hour.” Link looked sheepishly. “It’s not instant, but it is pretty darn quick. The medicine helps the heart muscle not permanently damaged by the sickness to pump harder.”

The air of anticipation was heavy. Rhett, who had been silent this entire time, spoke up. “Why don’t I play my guitar while we wait?” 

Rhett trotted off and quickly returned with the instrument in hand. Sitting on a rock he played an upbeat tune that had Margaret dancing without an ounce of self consciousness, the way only small children can dance. After a while John went to pour everyone some coffee as Rhett continued to play. Mary laid her weak daughter down on a pile of blankets near the fire to go assist her husband. Mary Catherine smiled to the sound of the music and her little sister’s awkward dancing. A few minutes into everyone’s second cup of coffee, lost to the enjoyment of the music, they heard a gasp and the tink of a dropped metal cup. Rhett stopped strumming and turned to Mary.

Sitting up next to Mary was little Mary Catherine wearing the biggest smile. She had sat herself up and was swaying to the sounds of music. 

“Mary, Mother’a God.” John whispered in shock then dropped to his wife and daughter. She had not lifted herself up of her own volition in almost a year.

“Mary Catherine, chil’, how do ya feel?” John asked in a hush.

“I feel better PaPa.” Mary Catherine’s voice was raspy from disuse, but strong nonetheless. 

John pulled his wife into his arms and they both cried tears of happiness, of relief, and of cautious hope. Rhett excused himself to “put his guitar away” but found himself wiping tears away on the walk back to his wagon. 

After receiving the tightest of hugs from Mary, Link explained that the medicine would wear off after about 12 hours or so, and Mary Catherine would need another dose or her heart would be weak again. Their faces dropped a little upon hearing that, but Link assured them that he would prepare the correct dosage each day without fail.

John nearly shook his hand loose from his body and then, in an unprecedented show of affection for John Murphy, he pulled Link in for a bear hug. Link accepted the thankfulness with humble embarrassment. 

“Link, I’m gobsmacked. Please, lemme repay for your kindness. I may not have much, but it’s all yours.” John gushed. “To see my baby smile again, it’s worth-”

Link's smile morphed into worry. “Gosh, John, no. I couldn’t.” He took in the state of the Murphy’s. Their worn and patched clothing, Margaret’s flour sack doll, the holes in their shoes. “You’ve done enough.” Link smiled at Mary Catherine. “Seeing the pink in your daughter’s cheeks is all the payment I need.”

John continued to voice his appreciation as Rhett finally returned, and the men bid the ecstatic family a good night and a promise to return in the morning.

Rhett helped carry the supplies back to Link’s tent. Link expertly cleaned and placed everything back into their rightful spots, Rhett wordlessly watching him work. No sooner did Link put the last vial away, when he felt Rhett’s warm hands on his shoulders. Rhett pulled Link up from where he squatted and put his arms around his narrow waist, and buried his bearded face into his neck. 

Link hummed and wrapped his arms around the giant Wagon Master. Rhett pulled back from the embrace to look deep in Link’s eyes, “What you did tonight. That was incredible.”

“It was just—”.

“It. Was. Incredible. You are incredible.” Rhett continued holding Link to his chest and planted small kisses to the top of his head. Link sighed, reveling in the pleasure of the moment. Rhett’s heart clenched at the sound, he wanted to hear that sound every day for the rest of his life. He could feel Link nearly falling asleep in his arms. 

He chuckled, “Come on Link.” He laid the sleepy man down on his bedroll. “It’s been a long, eventful day. Get some sleep, okay?” Rhett kissed Link’s forehead, taken aback at how natural that felt, and quickly moved to leave. 

“Rhett?” 

Rhett swallowed. “Yeah, Link?” _Don't ask me to stay. I won’t be able to say no._

“I only need part of this suet. Can you take the rest back to Josh on your way out?”

“Oh,” Rhett sighed, relieved. “Sure thing, sweetheart.” Rhett took the cloth and looked down at Link again. He couldn’t help himself, he dipped down and gave Link another deep kiss. He felt Link’s lips curl in a smile as he kissed him. After he broke the kiss, Rhett’s gaze lingered, looking into the most beautiful blue eyes God had ever put on a person. He rubbed his thumb over his love’s strong and stubbled chin. “Good night, Link.”

Well, he could keep fighting it, but now it was an unshakable fact. Rhett McLaughlin had a heart and it belonged to a bespectacled pharmacist named Charles Lincoln Neal the Third.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The Ballad of Little Jo” (1993) After being thrown out of her home, a young woman decides to disguise herself as a man to survive the ruthless Wild West ~Suzy Amis, Ian McKellen ~ #98 of the 100 Top Westerns of All Time.


	14. Gunfight at the OK Corral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding brings to light lingering doubts about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule is every other day at 8:00 am Eastern.
> 
> <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rhett did not feel his feet hit the ground as he walked toward the dining area. 

“Rhett, did you want some dinner?” Josh asked from his place at the fire.

“Here’s your suet,” Rhett said, sounding a million miles away as he handed over the cloth.

“Rhett?” Josh snapped his fingers. “Rhett? Look at me. Are you okay?” Josh stood in Rhett’s sight line, waving his hand up and down.

Rhett focused on Josh, “Sorry, yeah, no, no dinner. Thanks.”

“You look kinda out of it,” Josh worried. “Somethin’ happen?”

“I’m just... I don’t know. I’m okay.”

“Alright, you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah, m’fine.” He threw a few random sticks into the fire.

“Cause if you’re not, I know how to make you feel better….” Josh slowly advanced and took Rhett’s hand and placed it against his thick erection and began to lick at Rhett’s neck. 

Rhett hissed and squeezed. The feeling of Josh was good. Really good. He felt his own cock twitch in interest, but… something was different. While Josh felt nice, for the first time in his life Rhett didn’t want to fool around with him. Rhett felt…. nothing. He wanted to. Wanted to feel that burn of desire for someone. But when he felt up Josh, he felt nothing. 

No. He was wrong, he did feel something. 

Guilt. 

He felt guilty for touching Josh. He didn’t want to touch Josh, he wanted Link. And only Link. 

“Sorry, Josh. I can’t.” He removed his hand and backed away.

Josh laughed at what was clearly a joke and grabbed for Rhett’s hands. “Come on, Rhett. Let’s-”

“No Josh, I can’t. I mean it.” He stepped back again and looked down at the ground, ashamed.

Josh stood dumbfounded. “God, you…. you really like him don’t you?” 

“What? Who?” Rhett played dumb.

Josh rolled his eyes. “You guys aren’t being as sly as you think you are,” Josh ribbed. Rhett’s blush heated his entire face. “I just... I didn’t think that…” Josh shook his head in amazement. “I swear I wasn’t trying to break you up or nothin’. I just didn’t think you’d really changed. But, I guess I was wrong.” Josh offered up a sweet smile ”I’m really happy for you, Rhett. Really happy for the both of you.”

“I’m sorry, Josh. I should’ve-“

“Naw, you don’t owe me nothin’. Now I know not to put the moves on ya anymore.” He winked. 

“Thanks Josh.” Rhett sighed in relief. “I’m glad you’re okay with it. I worried that, you know, because of our... history…” Rhett trailed off.

“We both knew what that was. Don’t worry, I’ll make it somehow.” He sighed dramatically before laughing again. “I just want you to be happy. Okay?” Josh opened his arms.

Rhett stepped into the hug. The men stood there hugging each other for a moment, saying goodbye in a way, when Rhett heard a familiar voice.

“Josh, I wanted to thank yo--.” Link stopped in mid sentence when he looked up and saw the men.

Josh and Rhett pulled apart quickly. Josh looked down, and tried to cross his hands over his crotch; the remains of his recent erection were still visible through his jeans. 

Link stood there with his mouth open and his eyebrows knitted, stock still.

“Link, it’s not what it looks like.” The words came tumbling out of Rhett’s mouth. “We were just… sort of saying goodbye.”

“With a hand job?” Link balked.

“No, no… we don’t… I mean, not anymore…” Rhett floundered. 

“Rhett, I don’t think that helps,” Josh whispered.

“You were together?” Link squeaked in a breathy whisper.

“Not together, together. Just ---” Rhett tried to explain.

“Seriously, man. Stop,” Josh whispered again.

So many emotions played out across Link’s face as he stared at Rhett. Shock, confusion, hurt, anger, and finally disgust.

“I should have known better,” Link spat and disappeared in the darkness.

Rhett moved to follow Link when Josh grabbed his arm. “No, not now. Give him some time.”

Rhett yanked his arm out of Josh’s grip. “I have to do somethin’!” 

Rhett chased after Link, but with his slight head start, Link managed to elude him completely. Rhett checked every tent, every wagon, asked around, but Link had successfully given him the slip. Angry, incredibly upset, and completely out of ideas, Rhett collapsed onto his bedroll. It would be a long night.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

At breakfast the next day, Josh gave Rhett apologetic, compassionate looks and tried to get him to eat something. Rhett was just north of sick about what had happened and just the thought of eating threatened to make him heave. He had spent the night trying to will time to reverse so that he could not hug Josh and that everything was back to normal and that he was tasting Link right then instead of his own tears.

It wasn’t until he started to get mad at Link did he start to feel like he wasn’t going to actually die. Why did Link jump to the worst conclusion at that moment? Why didn’t he give Rhett an opportunity to explain? Why did Link not trust him? Hadn’t he seen how hard he had been trying? Didn’t he know how he felt about him? 

Thankfully Link had shown up the next day, ready to move out with the rest of the troop. His body language screamed “don’t talk to me”, so Rhett had done just as Josh suggested. Although Link made the “giving him space” part easy as he stayed as physically far away as being in a wagon train allowed. 

As Rhett sidled Barbara alongside Hunter up front, the scout looked over to Rhett and made a concerned face. “You don’t look so good, Boss.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Rhett mumbled.

“Really, ‘cuz I’ve seen you three days into a bender and look better than this.”

Rhett pinched his face, “Hunter, could you just, not?”

“Yes, sir.” Hunter appeased. “I’m just saying, you look like shit.”

Rhett sighed. Hunter was planning to stay with the train all day. So, Rhett curled up into the familiar self-hatred and bitterness of his mind. There were no surprises there. Just years of well worn resigned numbness. His demons knew him and welcomed him back with open arms.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rhett was exhausted. Usually riding all day left him keyed up with energy. Tonight, he thought he’d be lucky to make it to his tent without collapsing. As was his obligation though, he made the rounds of the camp before retiring.

His last stop was the cattle pen. As he approached he saw another lantern. There, brushing out Jade, was Link. Rhett stopped and attempted to backtrack silently, but one of the horses whinnied, drawing Link’s attention. 

“Sorry, just checkin’ on the horses,” Rhett excused himself and turned to leave.

“Yeah, run on back to your boyfriend,” Link mumbled.

The anger that Rhett got in touch with last night bubbled up with fresh fury. “If you had waited a goddamn minute before stormin’ off last night I could have explained that Josh and I are not in a romantic relationship and haven’t even been together since you and I started, you know…” Rhett flailed his arms in gesture. “... getting close or whatever the hell you wanna call it!”

Link was momentarily taken aback by Rhett’s anger. Hell no. _He_ had the moral high ground here. He wasn’t the one having indiscriminate sex.

“The fact that you aren’t romantically involved but are still sleepin’ together ain't exactly helping your case, Rhett,” Link said with all the condescension he could muster.

“That… that’s what this is about? You think you’re better than me? Because I sleep around and you don’t?” Rhett’s face twisted in incredulousness. 

“I never said that.” 

Rhett rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You ain’t said those exact words, no. But we both know that that’s exactly what you meant!”

“What do you want me to say Rhett? I’ve been hurt before, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared to get hurt again. Mostly, it's that I’m not the kinda guy who is gonna give my heart to just anybody. Especially not-“

“Some whore like me?” Rhett cut him off with a low whisper. 

The two men stood in heated silence. Link hadn’t meant to say that. But both men knew some of it rang true. Link did judge him for his multitude of partners, and hated himself for it. He didn’t want to, but Link was jealous. He want to be the only- 

Rhett cut his thoughts off with a growl, “You know what, _Charles_ , people don’t fit into neat little boxes just 'cuz you want’em to,” Rhett sneered. “Maybe you should grow up and figure that out.”

Link bristled at the insinuation. Anger boiled inside him as he spat, “Maybe you should grow up and stop jumping from bed to bed. Learn some god damn self-control.”

“Self-control? Like you?” Rhett began to yell now. “You have your feelings batten down so tight you don’t even see what’s right in front of you!” Rhett paused now, fully aware that he was also describing himself at this point. “God damn it Link, I love you! Yes, I've made a ton of mistakes, a lot of which I wish I could take back, but I have never regretted one second I spent with you!” 

Hot, angry tears rolled down both men’s cheeks. Rhett moved quickly, pulling Link to him by the back of the neck and kissing him with all the force of years of running from love, years of hiding in the arms of anyone who could dull the pain, years of floating in endless mourning.

The kiss deepened and Rhett felt the need to claim Link right there and now, his desire for this man was more intense than he had ever experienced with anyone. He wanted to show Link how he felt with his body. It backfired badly. As Rhett went for Link’s belt, he was quickly shoved away. Link stepped back panting, his lips swollen, his eyes red from crying.

“I can’t do this. I can’t just give my heart to the first man that makes me feel something.”

Rhett had had enough for tonight. He gathered whatever dignity he had left in him and walked away, but turned to leave Link with something to think about. “Ya know Link, some people wait a lifetime to feel somethin’. Something strong like what we have. And other people mighta felt something one time and thought they would never feel it again.”

Rhett pointed at Link, unashamed of the tears continuing to flow from his eyes and finished with, “But sure. You go ahead and keep that heart of yours safe, neatly locked away where it won’t get hurt. But let me tell you somethin’ from somebody that knows. Hearts weren’t made to be locked up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”Gunfight at the OK Corral” (1962) A fiercely independent cowboy gets himself locked up in prison to escape with an old friend. ~ Kirk Douglas ~ #23 of the 100 Top Westerns of All Time.


	15. The Good, the Bad and the Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett turns to an old friend for advice. Link finds support in a surprising place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule is every other day (odds) at 8:00 am Eastern.
> 
> <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Despite the warm spring sun, a chill had settled over the wagon train in the days that followed the heated exchange. The men had given each other as much space as was possible given the situation. The few times that circumstances warranted their close proximity to one another was an occasion for uncomfortable silences and bitter exchanges of vital information.

The first morning, Link went to mount Jade, and found her bare. He had come to take for granted that Rhett tacked Jade up for him each morning. Link appreciated the help as he was learning the ropes, so to speak, but he would be damned if he was going ask Rhett for help. With a little trial and error he got the hang of where everything went. He felt a little twinge of pride, but it was overshadowed by the withdrawal of support.

Link retaliated by tying Jade up with a different group of horses than Barbara that night. He meant it as a declaration of independence; however, as Rhett passed him that morning from picking up Barbara, he heard Rhett not so subtly grumbling about how petty Link was to not even let the horses be together despite their affinity for one another.

Link sighed because he knew Rhett was right. Rhett seemed to be right about a lot of things lately.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Denver was growing fast, but still dependent on the flow of wagon trains moving west. Word spread that the next train had just made camp. The General Store was well-stocked, the barber shop shears were sharpened and the ladies of Miss Stevie’s Bordello were all gussied up and ready for business.

Rhett paced the campsite as people prepared for their trip into town. He was organizing the group he would lead into town first, constantly looking for Link’s mop of black hair. This was Denver and Denver meant Miss Stevie’s. He couldn’t wait to visit his longtime friend and madam of the establishment, but he knew what it would look like to Link. If they could just leave quickly, then Link would be with the next group and miss the whole thing.

Alas, Rhett was not that fortunate. As soon as Clara Beth announced that she finally got her boots laced, Link came running up.

“Oh, good. Y’all haven’t left yet,” slightly winded from running.

“No, sorry. You’ll have to go with the next group,” Rhett dismissed.

“Why? Link squeaked. “Rhett, for god's sake. There is no reason I can’t go now. Come on.”

“What part of ‘my word is law’ do you not understand?” Rhett roared.

“The part where you're a vengeful, petty little man!” And with that Link mounted Jade and started for town, not waiting for the express permission of the irate wagon master.

As the group made its way through the city, they inevitably passed by Miss Stevie’s. The ladies were hanging over the second story railing, their bosoms precariously hanging from their bustiers. As soon as the ladies got a glimpse of the impossibly tall wagon master with flowing auburn hair, they erupted in whistles and squeals. _Hi Loverboy! Welcome back, sugar!_

Link only _thought_ he was angry before. Now his blood boiled and his knuckles whitened around the reins. He was trying to look past Rhett’s indiscretions, but having them thrown in his face made him realize that it was impossible. Link jerked Jade’s reins away from the group and Rhett watched him disappear in the dust. Rhett didn’t even try to follow.

The group continued into town while Rhett directed Barbara over to Stevie’s. He wrapped the leather reins around the post outside, stomped the dirt from his boots and stepped into the bordello.

“Rhett, honey!” Stevie met him in the foyer and placed a fond kiss on his cheek. “I saw you fellas comin’ into town.” As she rubbed away the lipstick mark she studied Rhett’s forlorned face. “Rhett?” Rhett just enveloped her in a tight hug. “Oh, my.” Stevie’s smile fell. “What’s her name?” 

“Link.” 

“Oh. Well, men can be heart-breakers, too.”

“Yeah.” Rhett groaned.

“Come on in and have some of my hot toddy tea. That always did make ya feel better.” Stevie gently pulled Rhett into her personal sitting room adorned thickly with Victorian décor.

Stevie set a china tea cup and saucer decorated in little purple blossoms in front of Rhett. He sat and stared at his hands as his fingers circled the brim of his hat. 

“Now this Link. He couldn’t be that handsome fella that took off when my girls started caterwauling, could he?” Stevie glanced at Rhett as he nodded.

“Finally found someone I care about, but he don’t care about me,” Rhett mumbled.

“Rhett, sweetie, nobody gets that angry at someone they don’t care about.” Stevie pontificated as she stirred her tea.

“Fine. Then you know what, _I_ don’t care. I was fine before I met him. I’ll be fine when he’s gone.” Rhett pouted.

“Sweetheart, look at me.” Rhett raised his eyes and truly looked at Stevie for the first time since he arrived. Stevie reached across the table and lovingly gave his hand a squeeze. “Hasn't it been long enough?”

Tears spilled over and ran down into the man’s beard. Stevie stood and gathered Rhett’s head to her bosom.

“Now, now. A good man should ruin your lipstick not your mascara.” Stevie ran her fingers through Rhett’s hair. “Now I know you don’t wear lipstick, but I think it still translates.”

Rhett closed his eyes and breathed in the floral scent. When Rhett’s mom had died in a Cholera outbreak, Stevie stepped into the role effortlessly. He would never be able to pay her back for all the love and comfort she showered him with over the years. He just hugged her tighter. 

Rhett sat back, pulled out his bandanna and blew his nose. He reached for his tea and emptied the cup in one swallow. Rhett winced at the burn.

“Damn, Stevie. Was there _any_ tea in this?” Rhett placed his empty cup in her hands as he coughed.

“You know well and good it ain’t Hot Toddy Tea without the Toddy.” Stevie winked.

“More for me then.” Rhett smiled warmly at his friend.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Link finished his errands in town and headed back to camp early. He was dropping his supplies off in his tent when he heard a loud clanging. Worried that ne'er do wells had entered the camp, he grabbed his gun and headed towards the sound. Link hid behind a tree, slowed his breathing and held his gun up beside his head with both hands.

Link sprung from behind the tree and tried to sound intimidating, “Hold’it right there!” His shaking gun sought a target.

“Link! Wait! It’s me!” Josh yelled as he held up his hands in front of him. “Unless that gets me shot anyway, I’m that case I’m…uh.. someone else... who you don’t wanna shoot.”

Link rolled his eyes and holstered his gun. “What are _you_ doin’ here?” Link grumbled.

Josh threw a rag over his shoulder. “Somebody needed to stay and keep an eye on things. Besides, I thought I’d get a jump on dinner while Hunter went to town to get supplies.”

Link toed the dirt as the two let the awkward silence hang. Josh stoked the fire and hung an iron kettle over the flames. 

“Listen, I think we need to talk.” Josh declared as he poured two cups of coffee. He walked over to Link and held out the cup.

Link looked at the coffee and up to Josh, “I really don’t care to hear anymore about you’n Rhett.”

“How ‘bout just Rhett then?” Josh held the coffee closer to Link.

Link took the cup begrudgingly and followed Josh’s lead to sit on the logs by the fire.

“Look, there’s nothing you can—,” Link started, shaking his head.

“How stupid are you?” Josh interrupted loudly, his voice edged in frustration.

Link’s head snapped up. “I beg your pardon?”

“You don’t see it do ya?” Josh asked incredulously, “Link, listen.” He softened. “I’ve known Rhett for a long time and I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. Smile, the way he smiles at you. Talk, the way he talks about you.”

“He doesn’t act like it. The way he… I mean... with anyone...” Link trailed off knowing that even he didn't believe himself anymore.

“What people do and who people are ain’t always the same thing. Pain makes people do crazy things,” Josh hinted.

“Pain?” Link worriedly asked.

“He's carryin' around somethin' worrisome. Best keep an open mind an' heart when it comes to Rhett.” Josh’s voice softened into a plea. "I never thought I'd see the day that Rhett McLaughlin finally opened his heart to someone. Someone willin' to look past all the swagger and smooth talk and see the real person underneath." 

Link sat with that for a moment letting the words calm his fears. He looked at Josh, no longer seeing him as a competitor but as a person who just wanted the best for his friend.

“Thanks Josh. You were the last person I ‘spected to help me see reason.” Link smiled.

"It's the least I can do." Josh whipped the towel at Link. "Now, go get our boy.” 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”The Good, the Bad and the Ugly” (1966) A bounty hunting scam joins two men in an uneasy alliance against a third in a race to find a fortune in gold buried in a remote cemetery. ~ Clint Eastwood ~ #40 of the 100 Top Westerns of All Time.


	16. Unforgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link realizes he made a mistake. Rhett deals with his demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule is every other day at 8:00 am Eastern.
> 
> <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>
> 
> Hola señor árbol. Orinaré sobre ti. > Hello Mr. Tree, I will pee on you.
> 
> <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Link sat by the fire as the sun set watching as people returned from town. Each time he heard the approaching hoofbeats his heart leapt at the thought of seeing Rhett. Of seeing the man and telling him how sorry he was. He had been unjustly harsh. He was wrong and Rhett was right. 

He heard crunching. They sounded like footsteps in the woods so he walked towards the sound.

“Hola señor árbol. Orinaré sobre ti.” A deep voice slurred in the darkness.

Link saw Rhett bracing himself against a tree with one hand, holding himself with the other. Link smiled at the surprisingly endearing scene. As endearing as a drunk man pissing on a tree could be. When Rhett had tucked himself away and turned toward camp, Link approached.

“Rhett. Hey. I—.” Link stopped in his tracks when he saw the condition Rhett was in. 

Rhett looked up with glassy eyes and when Link came into focus Rhett’s face twisted.

 _"You._ What do you... I don’t…” He stumbled. “I don’t need _you_ and your judgement, right now _Charles. Lincoln. Neal_ ,” Rhett slurred. “You know what? I was doing just fine -- ” And with that Rhett stumbled then hung onto a tree for dear life to keep from falling.

Link moved quickly to shore up the giant by wrapping his arms around his middle and guiding Rhett's arm over his shoulder. 

“I know you don’t need me, but at least let me help ya get to your tent, okay?”

Link guided the grumbling, stumbling man into his tent and settled him on his bedroll removing his boots and tucking him into his blanket. He sat back on his heels and let his eyes rest on the sleeping man. Rhett was already snoring softly and Link reached out to caress Rhett’s face. He missed touching those cheeks, running his fingers through that beard and kissing those lips. He missed Rhett so damn much. 

“I’m sorry Rhett. I was just scared. Scared of who I wanna be. Scared of my feelings for ya. Pretty much scared of everythin’.” Link ran his hand through Rhett’s hair. “I’m sorry.”

Rhett mumbled something in his sleep, his face twisted in pain. 

“Shhhhhh, it’s okay.” Link pressed his lips to Rhett’s furrowed brow. Rhett whimpered in his sleep.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Rheeeeeeeeeett?” The ghostly sound of a woman’s young voice echoed through the caverns of his memories. 

“Rhett, heeeeeeeelp!” Her voice was still beautiful, even as it dripped with terror.

“Abigail?” Rhett stepped through the mist as his in-law’s hallway started to take shape. Except, these hallways never seemed to end, the number of doors seemed to go on forever. He flung one door after another open only to find it bare.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” The sounds of his wife screaming in pain seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. The tortuous sound curling around his ears and piercing his heart.

“No! Abigail!” Rhett twisted around trying to follow the screams. He pulled at his hair, his breaths coming in harsh pants.

Just as he was about to slip into madness, he stumbled into another room. His mother and father-in-law and the midwife all stood facing the door with morose haunted faces, their dark bodies obscuring the view of the bed. One at a time they moved slowly away finally exposing the woman lying on the bed under a crisp white sheet. 

His once vibrant wife with rosy cheeks and a bright smile, lay deadly still. Her skin grey, almost transparent. Rhett looked to their somber faces as they shook slowly from side to side. His gaze landed back on his wife’s sallow lifeless face.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. Rhett gasped in surprise. She raised her head and looked at Rhett with empty dark eyes.

“Why weren’t you here, Rhett?” Her voice clear and emotionless.

“I’m so sorry, Abby.”

“Why weren’t you here? You could have saved us.” Her tone turned accusatory.

Rhett’s eyes stung with tears. “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t know. I’m so sorry --.” His head swiveled to a bassinet in the corner. “Us?”

As he walked toward the quiet crib he felt hands pulling him back. He fought against their unyielding grip, his hands reached forward. He lurched with all his might, breaking free. 

He grasped the sides of the crib and looked in. There his son lay swaddled lovingly. Rhett reached in and picked up the small bundle and held it up. The infant lay motionless, his skin the same deathly grey as his mother’s. He bent to kiss the baby’s cheek and shuttered at the coldness.

“I’m so sorry…” 

He looked at the infant once more as his tiny body dissolved to dust. “Nooooo!” Rhett screamed and tore through the blanket searching for his only son.

Rhett wrenched around as the room filled with another howling scream. The sheet covering his wife began to stain with blood. Starting over Abigail’s middle and spreading out until her body was soaked through. The blood poured over the sides of the bed onto the floor. 

Rhett slipped as he tried to get back to his wife. Losing his traction he struggled to get to her to try and stem the flow of blood… to save her. He would this time. 

In the blink of an eye he was sitting behind a wagon, wearing the blue uniform of a soldier. He held a telegraph in his hand from his father-in-law reading: “You need to come home. It’s Abigail ...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”Unforgiven” (1992) Retired Old West gunslinger William Munny (Clint Eastwood) reluctantly takes on one last job, with the help of his old partner Ned Logan (Morgan Freeman) and a young man, The "Schofield Kid" ~ #6 of the 100 Top Westerns of All Time.


	17. Red River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will a tragedy help Rhett to see things clearer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule is every other day (odd) at 8:00 am Eastern.
> 
> <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The wagon train worked as a well-oiled machine as it assembled for the day's ride. The settlers appeared well rested after the stop in Denver. 

As Rhett tied the last of the ropes holding down the newly purchased provisions he heard Hunter return from his scouting expedition.

Rhett turned to judge his expression. “Howzit look, brother?” Rhett asked, unable to read the Native American’s face.

“She is not as high as I’ve ever seen her but it is still going to be rough.” 

“Should we wait another day?”

Hunter looked to the early morning pink sky. “See those clouds there? Looks like horse tails? Means rain is coming.”

“Shit. That’s just going to make river crossin’ worse.” Rhett stroked his beard. “We’ve had such good luck so far. I worry that the folks won’t be ready for how hard this river crossin’ gonna be.”

Hunter nodded in agreement. “Be careful with something greater than you.”

Rhett smiled. “That’s mighty nice, Hunter. What'sit mean?”

“Means this river’s gonna kick our ass.”

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Link was in agony. Rhett seemed to be avoiding him at every turn, making up excuses to be somewhere else. And when Link would corner him in a desperate plea for answers, he would just tell Link that he needed time, and Link couldn’t exactly argue with that. Despite Rhett’s avoidance, Link kept trying.

Rhett was trying his best to adjust to life without Link. He was far from happy about it, he was more ... resigned. Resigned to the fact that he was not destined to find love twice in his life. He’d just focus on how fortunate it was to have found it the first time. He wouldn’t waste time thinking about the mess that his relationship with Link had become. It wasn’t worth the tears.

Rhett had made it a point to share with the train about the upcoming crossing so that belongings could be secured properly. A sense of anxiety had settled over the train as they quietly moved towards their destination.

Before they saw it, they heard the violence of the rushing waters. When Rhett and Hunter got to the banks they looked first at the churning waters then back at the wagons weighed down with furniture and provisions freshly stocked in Denver. 

“Alright, brother, let’s go.” With that Rhett and Hunter plunged their horses into the river and spurred them across. The animals struggled to move in a straight line against the strong current.

When they tied up the horses and started back across, Rhett couldn’t shake the bad feeling clawing at his stomach. In all his years as a wagon master, he should have learned to trust his gut.They pressed on anyway. Rhett and Hunter worked as a precision team assisting folks across. Link joined in on the effort, as well. He was helping out with directing cattle mostly, but, was the first to notice when Mr. Darby got impatient and started into the water before Rhett and Hunter got the first wagon fully across.

Link was directing the mule team like Hunter had shown him when the wagon lurched to a stop. Mr. Darby whipped at the team but the wagon would not budge. The wagon began to tip and Link rushed over to help. He yelled for Rhett, but he and Hunter were too far to hear. Remembering Rhett’s assessment from their first river crossing, Link dove under the water and checked each wheel. Sure enough, one was firmly lodged against a rock.

Link bobbed to the surface and searched for Rhett, he saw him and called again. It looked like their wagon was mired in the mud and Rhett was fully concentrating on his situation. He hadn’t seemed to notice the second wagon over the roar of the water.

Link looked around and was able to find a branch that resembled the one Rhett used before. He psyched himself up. _You can do this, Link._ He reached up to pull it down and it didn’t budge. He reached up with both hands with no luck. Rhett made it look so easy. Link literally wrapped his body around the branch and pulled before he felt a pop. That did nothing to help his self confidence.

“Okay, Mr. Darby. Give me about 20 seconds and drive the team hard.” Mr. Darby nodded, now feeling foolish at his impulsiveness, but found himself with no other choice as the wagon continued to sway against the power of the water. There is no backing up a Conestoga Wagon.

Link took a few deep breaths, just as Rhett had done, filled his lungs to capacity, then dove under water near the back wheel. He quickly spotted the rock and leveraged the branch against it with his foot and waited for Mr. Darby to try the team again. As if on cue, the wagon jolted forward rising above the rock before rolling back and crashing down. Link felt a blinding pain and screamed into the water releasing all his stored oxygen. He looked down to realize that the wheel had come down on his boot catching the end of a toe.

Suddenly he realized three things. One, his foot was caught under the wheel and was completely pinned. Two, the wagon had stopped moving. And three, he was completely out of air. He pulled at his foot as blinding pain shot up his leg. He looked to the surface of the water inches from his face his arms feeling the warm sun as he reached up to get someone’s attention. He splashed and waved but knew his splashing would be lost in the roar of the current.

Link’s lungs burned as he fought his body’s natural instincts to draw in. He was awash in sorrow that his life was over. He wasn’t ready. He never reached his dream of making it to California, of owning his own pharmacy, of living his authentic self, of loving and being loved by … Rhett. As his body spasmed around the water filling his lungs, his tears washed downstream. His last thoughts were of the blonde-haired man he had come to love.

_Good-bye, Rhett. I’m so sorry._

Mr. Darby scrambled to reach the reins pulled from his hands when the wagon lurched forward. He was ready for Link to appear around the wagon to direct the team forward. He waited a bit but no Link. His head snapped around searching for him, but to no avail. He stood and twisted to look around the wagon. His heart filled with dread when he saw Link’s lifeless arms floating on the water. He pushed the mule team hard while he searched for Rhett. Mr. Darby whistled loudly and Rhett’s head jerked up just in time to see Link’s body bob up and float down the river.

_What the hell?_

Rhett could barely make out the words “Help” and “Link”.

Rhett jumped into action and flew over the river, doing something that looked like a cross between swimming and running. All those nightmares of him trying to get to Abigail flooded into his conscious mind. He felt the same frustration, the same powerlessness. He couldn’t get there fast enough.

“No, no, no, no.” Rhett was panicking.

Finally, he reached Link’s floating body and turned it over. “No!” Rhett shivered in fear. Link’s face was lifeless … grey. His lips were blue and he wasn’t breathing.

Rhett pulled Link’s body ashore and laid him on the grassy bank. Settlers stood nearby, some praying, some crying.

Rhett pressed on Link’s stomach and some water gurgled out but Link was still not breathing. Rhett looked frantically over Link’s face. There had to be something he could do.

“Please, Link. I can’t lose you, too.” Tears joined the water streaming from his hair.

He pushed more water out of Link's lungs, but he still lay lifeless on the shore. Rhett screamed and looked to the sky for answers, for justice, but he received nothing but silence. It was eerily quiet, no one making a sound, all he could hear was the rush of the deadly river, the occasional sniffs of the surrounding people, and the birds.

_The birds!_

He looked down to Link’s face. His hands danced around Link’s nose and mouth. _How? How did he ...? How can I ...?_ He decided to pinch Link's nose and breath into his mouth. Rhett kept filling his own lungs and pushing that air into Link’s. Again and again and again.

It wasn’t lost on him the gasps and confused concern of the people around him. He didn’t care. He kept pushing his life into Link.

“God Link, please.” _Breath_ “I love you.” _Breath_ “Don’t leave me." 

Suddenly, Link jerked as water sprayed from his mouth. He was gasping and coughing up the river. Rhett helped him turn to his side as more water came with each cough. Link’s face pinked up and his eyes focused as he took in gasping breaths.

“Wha …? What happened?” Link attempted to ask as he continued with his fits of coughing. Rhett shushed him and embraced him so tightly Link coughed harder. Rhett recoiled and gave him some space.

“Shhhh. Don’t try and talk. Just breathe.” Rhett was wiping the tears he hadn’t realized he had shed, fully expecting to wake from this dream. 

Finally, after a few tortuous minutes, Link was able to breathe without coughing. As he lay with his head in Rhett’s lap he looked lovingly into Rhett’s eyes as he pieced the scene together, “You remembered the bird.”

Rhett caressed Link’s cheek and smiled, “I did.”

“You saved me, Rhett.”

“No, Link.” Link’s face scrunched in confusion. Rhett finished, “You saved me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”Red River” (1948) Dunson leads a cattle drive, the culmination of over 14 years of work, to its destination in Missouri. But his tyrannical behavior along the way causes a mutiny, led by his adopted son. ~ John Wayne ~ #3 of the 100 Top Westerns of All Time.


	18. Hearts of the West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link finally realize their feelings are true. What’s next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule is every other day (even) at 8:00 am Eastern.

The color was back in Link’s face and his breathing seemed to be returning to normal, a few coughs still forcing themselves out of Link’s sore chest. But the crowd soon cleared once they knew Link was alive and well. Couples and families all offered their assistance, but Rhett shooed them all away. “I’ll take care of him,” Rhett said. 

Hunter offered to help the last two wagons cross the river on his own, but several other men spoke up and offered to help the Native American. Hunter made eye contact with one of the men he recognized as the man who had objected to him that first day. The gentleman smiled earnestly and nodded. 

Rhett thanked them and turned his thoughts back to Link.

John Murphy bent down to whisper something in Rhett’s ear. Rhett nodded, clearly touched. “Thank you.” John Murphy clapped the him on the back. 

The Murphy’s were kind enough to have set up Link’s tent for him, anticipating his arrival, trying to help the man anyway they could. 

Rhett bent down and scooped Link into his arms, Link making a surprised “oh!” at the sudden gesture. Rhett carried a still very wet Link to his tent despite Link’s feeble, half-hearted protests. 

“I can walk, ya know?” he grumbled, pretending to be miffed about being carried by his 6’7” wagon master. 

“You were literally dead a half hour ago.” Link couldn’t argue with that. “Let me do this, okay?” Rhett added so only Link could hear. Link’s heart melted.

“Okay, Rhett.” 

By the time Rhett got him to the tent, Link was shivering, half from adrenaline, half from the effects of being soaked to the bone. 

“We gotta get you dry.” Rhett began to peel the wet clothes off of Link without thinking. 

“Rhett….” Link set his cold hands on top of Rhett’s.

Rhett closed his eyes tightly, holding back his tears. “Please. Please let me take care of you,” Rhett begged. Link looked as if he could cry too, Rhett’s tenderness feeling like a dream. He nodded and removed his hands and let Rhett continue undressing him. Rhett kept his eyes in respectful places and dressed Link up in the warmest layers he could find. Link was practically falling asleep in his arms by the time he was done, his body exhausted from the trauma it had fought itself through. 

Rhett laid Link down on his bedroll and covered him in extra blankets. “Good? You warm?” Link was already snoring loudly. 

Rhett shook his head and smiled. He took this opportunity to change his own wet clothes and hung all of them out to dry. He peeked his head in to check on a Link after he was done, and saw him tossing in his sleep. 

Looking for any excuse to re-enter the tent, he walked in and sat down next to Link. He stroked Link’s hair and started to sing softly and hum under his breath to comfort the sleeping man. He sang nonsense words, but the sound of Rhett’s lilting voice seemed to calm him and he stilled once again. Rhett held Link’s hand in his and let exhaustion take over as he fell asleep sitting up, beside a slumbering Link.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He woke with his head in Link’s lap, having pitched forward in his sleep. He groaned and started to lift himself up, the movement woke Link. 

“Rhett?” he croaked. 

“M’right here, Link.” He stood to fumble for a lantern, his legs tingling from lack of blood flow.

“What time is it?” 

Rhett lit the small lantern, illuminating the tent with a faint orange glow. “Dark. Think we missed dinner.” 

“Oh… guess we were tired,” Link mused. 

“Yeah. Wonder why,” Rhett said sarcastically. The men shared a quiet chuckle. Link coughed and cleared his throat.

The men let the silence sit for a bit. 

“I feel much better, now,” Link volunteered. 

Rhett closed the distance to inspect that for himself. Upon seeing his face, Rhett smiled, “I’m glad.” 

“Rhett?” 

“Yeah, Link?” 

“Can you kiss m-“ 

Rhett’s lips were already on his, his desperation making itself known in the heat of the kiss. Link pulled at Rhett, urging him closer and closer until Rhett joined him on the bedroll, worming his way under the covers. Link wrapped his arms around his bed’s newest occupant.

Rhett moaned quietly when their bodies pressed together. Link was hard underneath the layers of clothes and blankets and Rhett was not far behind as they lay in each other’s arms in the bed, kissing feverishly. 

“Missed you. Missed touchin’ you,” Rhett whispered between kisses. 

“God, me too. I’ve dreamed of that night so many times. Please.” He tilted his hips forward and pressed Rhett’s hand to his erection. “Please touch me again. I wanna feel you.” Rhett gasped and began to stroke Link over his pants, his kisses trailing down Link’s neck and collarbone. But after a few moments, Rhett slowed to a stop and sighed deeply. 

Link sputtered as Rhett stopped. “Wha… what’s wrong?” Link asked. 

“Is this too fast? You just-”

“Rhett. It’s not too fast.” He spoke clearly and evenly. “We’ve waited long enough.” He pet Rhett’s unsure face. “I want you. I love you. Do you love me?” 

“Yes.” Rhett’s voice was thick with emotion. 

“Do you want me?”

“Fuck, yes.” 

“Then stop talking.”

Link groaned softly as Rhett worked his way into Link’s pants, the warm cock springing out into his hand. Rhett started to move his hand up and down the shaft again, but before he could even settle into a rhythm, Rhett was suddenly up and moving down the bed.

“What are you…” Link’s breath hitched. “Oh.” 

Rhett held Link’s erection up near his face and looked up to Link. “It’s been a while since I done this, so…” Rhett licked a wet stripe up Link’s cock as he spoke. Along with kissing, going down on a partner had fallen into the category of things that were deemed a little too intimate for Rhett. Besides, in the past he had found other ways to make his partners squirm. “Tell me what feels good, okay baby?” He swirled his tongue around the end of Link’s cock and Link gasped and his legs twitched. 

“That! That… everything. Just…. everything feels so good.” Rhett was about to argue, but he could already see precum emerging from Link’s tip. He tapped it with the tip of his finger and the light touch made Link squirm. Rhett chuckled and continued to tap at the precum with his index finger, enjoying the trail it was leaving between Link’s member and his digit. 

“Look how much you want me, Link.” He lifted his finger and sucked the precum into his mouth and moaned. 

Link’s eye’s nearly rolled back into his head. “Fuck, Rhett. I want you so badly.”

Rhett continued to suck his finger noisily. “You taste so good, baby. Even better than I imagined.” 

“Rhett, please.” Link didn’t even know what he was begging for. 

Rhett licked the underside of Link’s cock with a flat tongue as he kept the most intense eye contact that Link had ever experienced. And Rhett kept teasing that sweet spot under his bell end over and over again, taking his time and savoring his first taste of Link’s cock. 

“You like that?” Rhett asked as he continued to lap at the tip.

“Yeah…” Link sighed. “Can you…can you touch me at the same time?” 

“Yeah,” Rhett growled. He began to stroke the base of Link’s cock. “Touch you here?” He asked, before ghosting his fingertips over Link’s entrance. “Or here?” 

“Fuck!” Link’s hips bucked and Rhett had to move his face quickly to avoid a faceful of cock, not that he would complain about that turn of events, but the man didn’t want to lose an eye.

“Maybe later,” Rhett winked at Link before returning his hand back to the base of Link’s cock. Rhett held it steady and began to bob his head up and down slowly, his hand corkscrewing what his mouth could not reach. 

Link couldn’t stop his hands from rubbing up and down the planes of his own body, his own touch felt electric. He caressed his chest while Rhett sucked him gently. 

Rhett pulled off to catch his breath and stiffened his tongue to circle the head of Link’s cock again before enveloping him again and sucking harder. 

He pulled off to murmur, “God you have beautiful cock, Link. So long. So perfect.” He gave it wet licks and open mouthed kisses as he stroked him with intent.

“Rhett… Rhett, stop….” 

“You can cum, Link, it’s o-”

“No, no, please, Rhett. Stop.”

Rhett stopped his hand and gazed up at Link, his green eyes concerned. “Did I… was it not good? Did I hurt ya or somethin’?“

Link just kept shaking his head which fell back while he caught his breath. “No, no it was so good. God, it was heaven.” 

Rhett smiled proudly. _Still got it_ , he thought to himself. “Why’d ya have me stop then?” 

Link reached down and held Rhett’s bearded face in his hands. “Cuz I wanna be kissin’ you when I cum.” 

Rhett’s whole body shivered in response. “Wow. Yeah. Yeah, I want that, too.” Rhett gave Link’s swelling head a parting kiss and sat up. He faced Link on the bedroll and maneuvered their legs so they sat up only a few inches from each other, legs wrapped around each other’s backs. Rhett took Link in hand and started stroking. He was already so wet from the mix of spit and precum.

“This good?” Rhett asked. 

“Yeah…” Link nodded and dove in for the promised kisses. Link weaved his hands into Rhett’s hair and ran his hands through it while they made out. Rhett purred and sped up his hand. 

“Love your hair, Rhett, feels so good…” 

“Well I- hey!!” Link had given it a quick, harsh tug. Rhett’s eyes were wide in surprise, and lips quirked in a smile. Link bit his lip, and smiled wide with mischief. “Oh no you don’t!” Rhett laughed and pushed Link backward until he had him pinned underneath. “Ya like pullin’ ma hair, do ya?” He started to thrust his hips against Link beside his stroking hand, spreading his precum across Link’s hip bone. 

“Oh, god, Rhett! I’m cl-close!” Rhett dove down to kiss Link hard, the smaller man underneath him moaning and whimpering into his lips. A loud “mmph!” signaled his release and soon Rhett felt Link’s warm cum coat his hand. 

“That’s it… yeah. That’s it Link.” He milked Link dry and Link threw his weakened arms over Rhett and held their sweaty bodies together. They were breathing hard and fast, Rhett’s erection throbbing against Link in response to their intimacy. It was slightly painful, but Rhett knew he could wait. 

Link’s arms remained wrapped around Rhett’s neck as he panted towards their sweaty chests. Rhett weaved his hands into the hair at the nape of Link’s neck and stroked the sweaty curls and murmured praise as he held himself up over Link. 

“God Link, that was… I love you so much...” he couldn’t stop the small hip thrust he made against Link’s hip. Link’s eyes opened and his shaky hand tried to make its way to Rhett’s neglected cock. His fingers ghosted over it, and it bobbed in response. 

“What can I do for you? I don’t…I don’t know what to do... I mean I guess I can try to-“ Rhett stopped Link’s hand and gave each finger a kiss and set the hand back on his own chest. 

“Just look at me.” Rhett’s gaze was fiery and full of passion and sweet desperation. He rubbed Link’s lips with his thumb. 

“What?” 

“Just look at me, beautiful. S’all I need.” Rhett continued to hold himself up over Link with one hand and stroked himself in earnest with the other. “You’re so beautiful, Link.” 

Link just stared, Rhett’s green eyes flashing with need, nearly hypnotizing the smaller man. Link looked down at Rhett’s fast moving hand and stiff cock and couldn’t help but picture what it would feel like when Rhett would finally take that cock and...

“I can’t wait until you’re finally inside me.” It was nearly whispered, Link’s internal thought said aloud.

The words shot through Rhett like lightning. “Link!!” Rhett shot his load all over Link’s stomach, the force of it so powerful, that some of his cum reached Link’s chin. He continued to fuck his hand, until his arm muscles gave out and he collapsed on Link with an “oof!” 

They lay panting against each other for a few moments, their loud breathing filling the barren tent.

“Rhett?”

“Yeah baby?”

“You’re really heavy…” 

Rhett chuckled and rolled off. “Sorry.” Rhett sat up and dipped a rag into the basin of water near the bed. He sat up and began to clean his spendings off of Link with slow gentle swipes of the cloth. He was humming low as he worked. 

Link stared with unchecked adoration, looking at Rhett as if he had hung the moon. Rhett found it hard to hold the burning gaze, feeling self conscious to be so exposed and vulnerable. 

“You’re starin’,” Rhett observed. 

“Yeah. I am.” 

“Cut it out,” he playfully threw the dirty rag at Link. Link grabbed it and rinsed it, and sat up and began to clean Rhett. He wiped Rhett the same way he had been cleaned, with care and an achingly gentle touch. 

“Ain’t I allowed to look at ya?” Link asked as he lifted his blue eyes to Rhett again. The trust in them scared Rhett, but he fought the urge to run, and the urge passed instantly. It was getting so easy to start forgetting that part of himself. The part that didn’t want to be loved. 

“Yeah,” he stroked Link’s sweaty face. “But you should close those bright eyes and get some rest, okay?” Rhett stood and began to dress.

“Okay… Rhett?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Would you stay here with me?” 

Rhett stilled, before a low and confident, “Yeah,” effortlessly fell from his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”Hearts of the West” (1957) Lawman Wyatt Earp and outlaw Doc Holliday form an unlikely alliance which culminates in their participation in the legendary Gunfight at the O.K. Corral. ~ Kirk Douglas, Burt Lancaster ~ #69 of the 100 Top Westerns of All Time.


	19. Ramrod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all their hurdles cleared, Rhett and Link decide it's time. But will overthinking this ruin everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule is every other day (even) at 9:00 am Eastern.

They had spent the week being mindful of Link’s brush with death, not wanting to overexert him with a sudden influx of activity. Link spent each day's ride in the wagon with the Murphy girls. Both Margaret and Mary Catherine giggled at the sight of Link all dressed up in their mom's bonnets. They decided his name was Linkita and squealed with glee. 

However, under the cloak of darkness, the two men had only so much self-control. As patient as he tried to be, Rhett still found himself lost in Link's kisses and reaching for the man's erection. Every night he watched hungrily as Link moaned and writhed under his experienced hand. Each counted the hours until Link felt he was healthy enough to return to… normal activities. 

Once the week passed Link felt good enough to try riding again. After a few strong days, they made a hasty decision that tonight was the night that the two men wanted to have sex together for the very first time. 

Rhett’s mind had not been on work all day, making mistakes left and right, until they were forced to make camp about 5 miles short of their original desired location. So he begrudgingly made the call and tents were erected. And hopefully soon, Rhett would be, too. 

He hadn’t seen Link all day, which instead of heightening his desire, just made him more and more anxious. By the time he entered Link’s tent, it was late, but Link still stood, tense and nervous himself. And it was clear he had been pacing. 

The air was immediately thick with tension. The men were here with a known agenda. And for the first time, the tension between the two of them was not sexual in nature. It was a tension of expectation and anxiety of what was to come. Both men fumbled with their shirt collars and picked at random threads on their jeans as they stood staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. 

“Should I… should we take our clothes off?” Link’s voice shook. 

“Maybe… maybe we should kiss first.”

“Oh… yeah let’s do that.” Relieved to be starting off slow, Link threw himself into the kiss, drinking in Rhett’s lips like a parched man. Rhett returned the kisses but still stood a little stiffly, all of a sudden wary of where to put his hands. 

Link sensed the tension. “You okay, Rhett?”

“Yeah…” He gave Link a quick kiss. “Yeah.” 

“Okay, can we keep kissin’?” 

“Please.” 

They planted their lips on every part of each other’s faces they could reach. A peck to each eyelid, a soft suck on a lower lip, a nip to the ear. After a few more minutes of sweet affection, Rhett pulled Link closer by the collar of his shirt and began to unbutton it. Or at least he tried to. 

“You sew this shut or somethin’?” Rhett pulled at the buttons in frustration. 

“No, it’s the same one I always wear…. should I... do you want me to do it?” 

“No no, I can do it,” he protested. Rhett McLaughlin had unbuttoned a lot of shirts in his time. If there was one thing he could do, it was get someone naked in a hurry. After a few more harsh twists, he finally got the offending garment off. “There,” he smiled proud. 

“Can I take yours off?” 

“Yeah,” Rhett encouraged. “If ya want to.” 

“I do…” And after a few shaky moves, Rhett’s shirt joined Link’s on a pile on the ground. “Can I…” He touched Rhett’s belt. Rhett nodded, his arousal now incredibly evident in his stare. Link took the belt out of the loops and slid the jeans down and off Rhett’s legs and began to kiss his chest on his way back up, while both men kicked their boots off their feet. 

Rhett hummed and scratched up and down Link’s back. “God you feel good… I wanna feel you.” Rhett's hands circled to the front of Link’s jeans. “This okay?” he asked as he unbuttoned Link’s pants. Link nodded emphatically. 

Rhett slid the pants down to the ground and Link stepped out of them and stumbled a little. Rhett held him steady and pressed their naked bodies together. 

“Oh god…” Link’s breath caught at the feeling, his head dropped down to watch Rhett’s hips slowly pump against his hip. When their cocks touched, Link whipped his head up, “Rhett!”

“Ow!” “God!” 

Link had moved his head upright so fast that it had hit Rhett at the bottom of the jaw, causing the taller man to bite his cheek. 

“God! Oh god! I’m so sorry.” Link’s hands went out to cup Rhett’s face.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, Link.” He placed his hands over Link’s. 

“God, I don’t know why I did that…”

Rhett’s heart was beating fast. Not from arousal or the pain of the blow to his chin, but from anxiety. What is happening? Why is this so awkward all of a sudden? What the hell is wrong?

“I mean it, Link. It didn’t hurt,” he lied. Link bit his lip, brow furrowed as he nodded. 

“Let’s try again,” Rhett spoke gently and moved forward slowly and kissed Link deeply as he ran his hands all over his tense, lithe body. “Relax,” he spoke to Link, and tried to take his own advice as he took Link in hand and started to stroke him with a loose grip. “Relax, baby.” 

“Okay...” Link took a comically deep breath and released it with a loud whoosh sound. “I have lotion in my bag over there… for… for later.” 

Rhett chuckled, “Good thinking.” He looked up and into Link’s beautiful and worried blue eyes. He lifted his left hand to trace shapes along his nose and lips, completely captivated by his beauty. “Ya know I love this nose.” He kissed it. “And I love these cheeks.” He gave each a peck. “And I really love these lips.” Rhett gave them nibbling kisses and he felt Link pump his hips into Rhett’s unmoving hand. 

“Shit, sorry.” Rhett hadn’t realized he had stopped stroking. Link shook his head in an ‘it’s alright’ motion and reached for Rhett and began to stroke him in return. Link started out loose, trying to mirror Rhett’s technique, but his touch was incredibly unsure and tentative. Rhett kissed him again and spoke softly in his encouragement. 

“Tighter, Link. Hold me ti-ow ow! Too tight baby!!” He stopped Link’s hand with his own.

Link eased his grip, “Oh gosh. I’m so sorry.” 

“S’okay. S’alright.” Rhett took his hand and helped guide him. “Like this. There ya go. God that’s perfect, baby. Just like that. Keep stroking.” 

But Rhett was too in his head. His mind raced at the implications of all this, the weightiness of their decision, and of how much he actually cared and loved this man and how important this night was. The pressure did not translate well to his erection as Rhett’s semi did not progress into anything more. Link slowed and looked as if he could cry. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, no my god, no! No, Link.” He hugged Link close and started to panic. “I… I don’t know what… it’s not you…” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“God, please stop sayin’ that. Don’t be sorry.” Rhett was torn between utter outrage at his failing body and utter agony at Link’s self blaming. “You are so sexy Link. And god, I love you so much…” 

Link sniffled and nodded. “I love you, too.” 

“Maybe, let’s lay down?” Rhett’s voice squeaked. Since when did his voice do that? Where was the smooth as silk baritone that came out when he had sex in the past? Why was every part of his body failing him? 

Rhett had Link lay down and spread his legs. His mouth watered at the sight of Link so open and vulnerable. Ok, this was good. This was working. He felt his cock wake back up and start to fill. He grabbed the lotion from Link’s bag and inadvertently squirted half the bottle into his hand. 

“Shit!” He growled and tried to shove as much back into the container as he could. He sighed and rubbed some on his slowly deflating cock before rubbing over Link’s entrance.

“Cold…” Link shivered. 

“Oh god. I didn’t… Sorry, I’ll uh…” Rhett reached his hand out to Link. 

Why are my hands shaking? Rhett gave them a squeeze and release, but they still continued to shake. 

Rhett looked at his treacherous hands. “What the hell is happening??” 

Link lifted his head up. “What’s wrong? Did I… is it not right? Should I-“

“No I’m just…” He shook his hands once more for good measure. “Fuck. I think… I think I’m… nervous.” 

“You’re nervous? This is my first time and you’re nervous??” Link sounded slightly hysterical. 

“Yeah.” 

“You’ve had sex thousands of ti-”

“It’s different,” Rhett interrupted, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes in frustration, mumbling curses about his sub-par performance. 

Link looked at Rhett with wide eyes, “Why?” 

“Because it matters. Because… you matter. And this is really important.” The words spoken aloud immediately alleviated some of the bottled up anxiety. Rhett continued, “This ain’t just just another roll in the hay for me. This is me showin’ ya how much I love you… in a… physical way. And…” he sighed. “And the one time this shit actually matters, I keep screwin’ it up.” 

Link sat up and wrapped his arms around Rhett’s neck and sighed. “God Rhett, that’s exactly how I feel.” The men relaxed a little, feeling validated in their shared concern. “But Rhett,” he pulled back from their embrace to look into his troubled green eyes. “I don’t think we can mess this up.” 

“No, I’m pretty sure we-”

Link smacked his chest and smiled. “I was goin’ for a moment there, cowboy. Ya ruined it.” 

“Oh.” Rhett blushed.

“What I meant was… this is gonna be new to me. I know I’m gonna make mistakes… twist the wrong way, ask too many questions, but,” he gave Rhett a kiss. “It’s gonna feel right. Because it’s us. Because I love you, Rhett.” 

Rhett closed his eyes and let the words wash over him. He took a few settling breaths and moved forward to kiss his love again, this time without the weight of expectation, without the baggage of past tragedy, without anything but his truest, barest self. 

Rhett hummed peacefully into the kiss and pulled Link into his lap, a calm finally settling over both men. Rhett wrapped his right arm around Link and started to confidently touch Link’s over-lubed entrance. 

Link groaned and tipped his head forward to suck on Rhett’s neck while he tried to relax and enjoy the erotic massage of Rhett’s fingers. Link felt like he was floating. He settled into this space of feeling, his lips on Rhett’s neck grounding him. 

He could hear his lover’s muffled voice permeate his senses as Rhett purred, “Gonna go inside ya now, okay?” 

“Okay…” Link’s voice was barely audible but it turned into a whimper of pleasure when Rhett sunk his long middle finger into Link. His movements were no longer jerky, the entry smooth and fluid. 

“Rhett…” Link’s voice was rough and low. 

“Oh god, say my name like that again…” Rhett started to pump his finger slowly into Link as his own cock bobbed with a fresh flood of arousal. 

“Rhett…” Link repeated. 

“Fuck. Fella could get used to that…” Rhett mused as he buried his finger to the hilt. 

“Gosh Rhett, that’s so deep…” 

Rhett chuckled, “Wait til it’s my cock, baby.” 

“I’m ready. I’m ready for it, Rhett.”

Rhett kissed Link’s neck and sunk his ring finger in alongside his middle. Link shivered. 

“Not yet, baby. Soon.” Link was tight as a vice, but determined, he rode Rhett’s fingers slow but steady, arms right around his neck. 

After a few minutes, Rhett tried to work in a third. Link shuddered when Rhett worked all three in with small shallow thrusts. 

“Up.” Rhett withdrew and tapped Link’s ass. Link lifted to his knees and Rhett held his cock up against Link’s slippery taint. The contact made both men breathe hard from anticipation alone. “Slow, okay, baby? It’s all you. Take your time.”

Link nodded. “I love you, Rhett.” 

“I love you so much, Link.” Rhett couldn't keep the tears out of his voice. 

Link nodded again and began to sink down. They stared at each other while Link carefully lowered himself down the entire length of Rhett’s rock hard erection. The look of exquisite erotic agony and pleasure that mixed on Link’s face was the most profoundly beautiful thing he had ever seen. Rhett could die a happy man having seen it. 

Link made contact with Rhett’s hips and relaxed his full weight onto Rhett. And he sighed. And then began to laugh. His inner muscles squeezing and releasing with the effort. Rhett grabbed Link’s thighs to keep him from wiggling, because Rhett could have cum at that very moment if he wasn’t trying so hard to stave it off. 

But soon Rhett was laughing, too. “What? What’s so funny, baby?” 

Link’s laughter faded, his eyes now shining with tears.  
“I’m just so happy.” 

It was so simple, but Rhett’s heart flipped in his chest. He lifted Link up a few inches and began to thrust up into him. The thrusts were slow, but powerful.

“Ooh god…” Link moaned every time Rhett would bury himself. And after a dozen or so thrusts, Link scrambled to say, “Cumming! Rhett! I’m-”

The orgasm slammed into Link who began to grind on Rhett’s cock as the pleasure washed over him in waves. The sight of a moaning, undulating Link was too much for Rhett, and he began to move Link’s writhing body up and down, lifting and bouncing him on his cock. 

The blood was rushing in his ears as he neared his own completion, but soon Rhett could hear groans of discomfort coming from Link. 

“Link?” he questioned, out of breath. 

“G-God, Rhett. It's… it’s a lo-lot.” Link was overstimulated and twitchy. Rhett slowed. 

“Too much?” Rhett rasped. God he was so close, please...

“Ye-yeah. I’m sorry.” 

“No, no. Don’t be.” Rhett pulled out, and nearly wept at the loss of Link’s exquisite warmth. “This way I can show you.” He began to move his hand up and down his own wet shaft, trying to chase down the orgasm he was moments away from achieving. He once again found himself close.

Link stared, slack jawed and asked, “Can I do it?” 

Once again so near cumming, Rhett had to force his hand to stop. “Yeah, of course,” he supplied and Link’s hand came out to grip him and he grasped Rhett firmly, any previous hesitation gone. 

“You’re so wet…” he marveled. 

Another drop of precum emerged from the tip, and Rhett nearly whimpered, “M’so close Link. Been close for a while. Please.” 

Link sped his hand up, the touch sending jolts of pleasure through Rhett’s body. “Want you to cum, Rhett. Wanna see you cum…” 

“Link, Link, Link….” Rhett’s eyes were closed tight, but they flew open for the final, “Link!” as Link’s sure hand pumped Rhett through his release. The unintentional edging made his orgasm more powerful than any he could recall in recent memory. That and the fact that he loved the man on the other end of it all, gave Rhett the most meaningful orgasm of his life. 

Rhett sat panting, trying to get the feeling back in his legs. 

Link’s voice was quiet. “Was that….was that good?” 

Rhett clutched Link to his chest. “So good. My god… I can barely see straight.” 

“Probably from that hit in the jaw I gave ya. Sorry about that.”

Rhett smiled. “Sorry for wasting all that lotion of yours.” 

“We were really a mess, weren't we…” 

“Maybe,” Rhett chuckled. “But god, that was still the best I’ve ever had.” 

Link pulled back from the hug. “You’re joking,” Link huffed at the clear jape. 

“Cross my heart.” 

“But, but...” Link stuttered. “... but I hit you in the head, and god I squeezed your dick too hard, and we had to stop after I came and… still? The best? Really?” 

“Promise.” Rhett’s eyes we’re dreamy and beginning to droop with the need for sleep. “I love you so much, Link.” Rhett pulled them down to lay down and threw the warm blanket over their naked bodies. He pulled Link close and smelled his neck. 

Link nestled into the touch. “I love you too, Rhett.” Rhett was about to drift off to sleep when he heard Link softly ask, 

“Can we do it again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”Ramrod” (1947) Violent feud between Connie Dickason, the owner of the Circle 66 ranch and rancher Frank Ivey, the self-proclaimed boss of an otherwise public grazing land. ~ Joel McCrea, Veronica Lake ~ #94 of the 100 Top Westerns of All Time.


	20. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Rhett created a monster?
> 
> Rhett shares his painful past with Link. Link and Rhett plan for their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule is every other day (even) at 9:00 am Eastern.
> 
> <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The wagon train had traveled a particularly sparse tract of land and the settlers had to dip into their supply of hay to feed the cattle.

Rhett grunted as he speared his first hay bale before hefting it down to the ground with a big thump. He stabbed his second bale and tossed it off the wagon with another loud thud. He wiped the sweat from his brow with his sleeve and speared the third. The livestock were beginning to bray and huff when they heard the sounds of their dinner being prepared.

“Patience, ladies,” Rhett spoke to the animals. 

He tossed down two more bales before hopping down from the raised wagon and leaning over the squares of hay. He quickly cut the twine off the bale with his knife, nicking his own finger. He drew back his hand quickly and sucked on the small cut, and a nearby donkey brayed loudly. 

Rhett rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Rosita.” 

“You named the donkeys?” A bemused voice came out of nowhere. Link sauntered around the wagon, looking sinful, his low slung jeans exposing the smallest glimpse of hip bones and the beginnings of a tantalizing V.

Rhett coughed and tried to hide his embarrassment of being caught talking to the animals as he worked. “They gotta have names. How else you gonna tell them apart?” he mumbled. He grabbed a pitchfork and started tossing the hay evenly to all the animals. 

“You’re cute, you know that?” Link walked around behind him and grabbed his hips lightly. Fingers dancing on the denim. 

Rhett chuckled, “Whatcha doin there, baby?” 

“Finished ma chores. You almost done?” Link started to kiss his neck. 

Rhett’s arms went limp and he cocked his head to the side, sighing as he let Link plant hungry kisses up and down his neck, feasting on the savory mix of musk and sweat. 

“Almost,” Rhett replied breathily. 

“Hurry, ok?” Link gave his neck a bite and backed up. He took the few steps back and hopped up on the wagon to watch Rhett finish his work. 

“You just gonna watch me?” Rhett chuckled and rushed through his work. 

“Yeah,” Link leaned back and palmed himself. Rhett’s breath caught and he shivered. He wasn’t used to Link being this brazen. It was _hot_. 

Rhett’s throat was dry as he spoke, “Can’t work when you’re lookin’ at me like that….” 

Link smiled. “Like what?" he responded with faux innocence. He reached down and fondled his own balls and licked his lips.

Rhett gulped and tossed the three uncut hay bales into the pen and yelled, “Merry Christmas, ladies!” And ran to the wagon and tackled Link. He closed the flap to give them the illusion of privacy and attacked Link with lusty kisses as he unbuttoned the smaller man’s jeans. 

Link giggled and sighed as they furiously made out and went to unbuckle Rhett as well. And for a few minutes they laid there, consumed by wet and hungry kisses, pants half down, shirts half unbuttoned, laying in a pile of hay. 

“You. Naked. Now,” Link growled. 

The commanding voice gave Rhett the chills. “God you’re so bossy today,” he teased. “Remember when you were my shy little Charles Neal?” Rhett sat up and off of Link to remove his shirt, but Link sat up immediately after and tore at Rhett’s shirt, ripping it off and throwing it to the side.

“That was before you fucked me,” Link started to lick Rhett’s nipples. 

“Yeah, that’ll do it.” Rhett whimpered. 

“Naked,” Link commanded again. The men stood and removed their clothing as quickly as possible. “No, no, wait.” Link stopped their frantic removal. “Can you… can you put the boots back on?” 

Rhett’s face twisted into a bemused smile. “Like.. naked with just ma boots on?” Rhett clarified.

“Yeah,” Link purred and swayed his hips over to Rhett and pressed their erections together and began to pump his hips slowly. Rhett moaned when Link began to suck on that recently discovered special spot behind his ear and whispered, “I think it’ll look so sexy on you Rhett...” Rhett broke out in goosebumps. “Can you fuck me in your boots, baby?” Link’s voice had dropped an entire octave.

“Yeah,” Rhett scrambled to put the shoes back on. “God, whatever you want Link.” 

“I want you,” Link pulled Rhett back down into the hay and began to suck on his weeping cock, his enthusiasm getting the best of him, as he gave Rhett a clumsy, but still incredibly sexy blow job. 

Rhett hummed as Link bobbed up and down at an erratic pace, stroking himself and moaning as he moved. “God, you look so good on my dick, baby.” Link smiled and hummed happily as he continued to move, his movements getting more confident. 

He pulled off to slur, “Want you. Want you to fuck me.” Rhett nearly choked at Link’s new found directness. “Hard.” 

Rhett might have cum right there. “Fuck.” He hauled Link up and turned him over. “Yeah, I’m gonna fuck you Link, gonna give you want you want.” Rhett spit in his hand and began to finger Link to hastily prepare him when his finger slid in with no resistance. “Link?” 

“Didn’t wanna wait.” He shoved his slicked up ass back onto Rhett’s fingers. “Knew I wanted this.” 

The thought of Link preparing himself, knowing he came to Rhett to be fucked hard was too much to handle. 

Rhett was lightheaded and he sputtered in surprise and lined his cock up to Link’s ass and began to thrust. “I created a monster,” he joked, too turned on to put much mirth in the statement. Link’s laugh turned into a long moan.

After just a few moments, Rhett’s hips were flush against Link, both men moaning obscenely loud as they fucked. Rhett made sure to bury himself as far as possible with every thrust, because it was making Link scream. And god, what a sound that was. 

This whole experience was so overwhelming, Rhett has never been so turned on in his whole life. Link was furiously stroking his own cock, his hand nearly a blur. 

Link cried out, his voice hoarse, “Rhett! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Ahh!”

“Link, oh Link,” Rhett was on the precipice, and he was about to dive off when he was struck by a particular want. One that he couldn’t remember having since Abigail. 

“I wanna… Link, please,” he moaned and snapped his hips as hard as he could, Link’s hoarse voice screaming every time Rhett’s hips hit his ass. He wanted to claim Link, he needed to make him his. “Link, I’m gonna, I wanna-“

“Cum inside me, Rhett!” 

And with a shout and another punishing thrust, Rhett saw white, every limb buzzed and his heart pounded fast. Fuck this felt good. His hands gripped Link’s hips with brute force and Link whimpered, having cum at the same time, their shouts mingling together in a chorus of unbridled ecstasy. 

Rhett held Link tight and his breathing stayed heavy until his vision got a little fuzzy…. then everything went black. 

“Rhett? Rhett?” 

Rhett blinked around in confusion. _What the hell just happened?_

Rhett rubbed the back of his head. The last thing he remembered was the exquisite feeling of cumming deep inside Link and then... “You passed out.” Link’s face was a 50/50 split of smirk and concern. 

Rhett blinked and asked, “Really?” Link nodded. “That ain’t never happened before.” Rhett shook his head side to side, clearing his vision. 

“Never?” Link asked.

Rhett chuckled. “Never.” 

Link smiled. “I’m glad I could give you something for the first time. Somethin’ new.”

Rhett knew Link meant to keep the mood light and make a joke, but he could hear the weight in the statement. “Link,” Rhett gathered Link in his arms. “Link. Don’t think… It’s different with you, baby. It’s always new.” 

“Rhett it’s ok, I didn’t mean-“

“No please, Link. Let me say this.” Link nodded. Rhett ran a hand through his hair. “We’re different. You’re different. It’s…with you it’s... different…”

Link quirked a smile and let Rhett continue to babble.

“I can’t describe it. It’s…” Rhett sighed. Why couldn’t he articulate this? Not enough blood was in his brain at the moment. “Sex is different when you love somebody, Link. And I love you. More than I’ve loved anything.” 

Link nodded, “I love you, too Rhett. Thank you.” 

“No, no… m’not describin’ it very well… you’re everything to me Link. Sex with you is the most special kind of… I’ve never felt this way about anyone. You’re the one, Link. I mean, I-“

“I think I got it, big guy.” Link smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. “Will you sleep with me tonight?” 

“What do ya call what we just did?” Rhett smiled. 

“Fuckin,” Link chuckled, still high on the post-sex endorphins. “I meant like really sleep. With me. In my tent.”

Rhett wrapped his arms around his lover and gave him another deep and meaningful kiss. “You couldn’t drag me away, baby.” 

Rhett held Link to his chest, their warm naked bodies melting into each other. Rhett kissed the top of Link's head resting his lips there and inhaling the essence of his love. Link was his life, Link was his world, Link deserved to know everything about him. Rhett just needed to be brave enough to share it. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Link we need to talk,” Rhett startled Link awake with his serious tone. 

“Wha… what time is it?” Link blinked and looked around the tent. It was still pretty dark outside.

“I was married, Link.” 

Link gulped and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked to Rhett. He had clearly been awake for a while. He was dressed and pacing besides Link’s bedroll. Link sat up quickly, the statement waking him up faster than a bucket of ice water. 

“Couldn’t hold it in anymore, Link. I hadda tell ya,” Rhett continued. 

Link could hear the tears in Rhett’s voice. He nodded his head, “Okay.” 

“I was married to a woman named Abigail. Bout 12 years ago.”

The confession laid over them like a heavy weight. “What happened?” Link asked gently. 

“We were married for about 3 years before she got pregnant.” Link visibly stiffened, the news nearly smacking him across the face. _Rhett had a child?_

“Thought somethin’ mighta been wrong with us, cause we were tryin’ real hard for a kid. We both wanted one pretty badly. She got the news after I left for the war. We were months an' months on the battlefield. I didn’t know...” Rhett rubbed his red eyes hard and soldiered through the rest of the story.

“Got a telegram. From her parents.” Rhett’s hand made a fist. “Her parents hated me. Never thought I was good enough for their daughter.” Rhett took a deep breath, knowing that he had derailed from the story. “They told me to come home, that something was wrong with Abby.” 

Link covered his mouth, heartbroken and concerned for Rhett as the bearded man began to pace much faster, the speed of his story increasing. 

“Didn’t tell me nothin’. Just said ‘It’s Abigail.’ No fuckin’ details or nothin’.” He ran a hand through his hair. 

“Army let me go home. But…” he stopped pacing, his hands were shaking. “She…” Rhett’s eyes shut and he winced as if he were in great pain. “She died, Link. Baby, too. I never got to say goodbye.” Link stood and ran to catch Rhett as he collapsed in his arms.

Link held his weeping giant and croaked in his sleepy voice, “Rhett it’s okay. I’m here.” 

“Link…” Rhett called out to him as if he weren’t even in the room. “Link…” 

“I’m here.” Link squeezed him tighter “I’m here.” Link tried to maneuver Rhett to lie down so he could cover them with the still warm blanket. “I’m right here. You’re okay.”

Rhett wept and wailed, the confession living in his heart for the last decade breaking him apart. It was maybe an hour before he spoke again. 

“I think she’d want me to love you, Link.” Rhett’s voice was tore up from crying. 

Link's heart constricted. “Wha… you do?”

He sniffed and nodded. “She was such a good person. Always doin’ things to make me happy.” 

“It sounds like you made her happy, too, Rhett.” 

“I tried. I really tried.” He sat up and looked down into Link’s crystal blue eyes. “I loved her so much. Thought I’d die without her.” He wiped his nose. “Felt like a big part of me did die… til I met you, my Bright Eyes.” 

Link swallowed, fresh tears pouring from his eyes. 

“I love you more than I can say. More than I loved Abigail. And I feel so goddamn guilty for sayin’ that.” 

“Rhett…”

“But I know she would want me happy. And god, I’m so happy with you, Link.” Rhett laid back down and grappled for Link’s arms and wrapped them around himself. “I don’t deserve you, Link.” 

“No, no. Stop, okay?” Link held him tight and placed gentle kisses all over Rhett’s red and swollen face. “I love you. There’s no negotiation there, okay? Don’t say stuff like that.” 

“I know I shouldn’t, but I want a home and a family. I want… I want a home with you.” Rhett gazed up into Link’s eyes. “But I understand if this is all too much for-“ 

Link silenced him with a kiss before pulling back and whispering, “I want that, too.” Rhett wept again. Link’s voice took on an airy quality as he started to list all the things he wanted most in the world. “I want you to build us a house. I want to work in a pharmacy, maybe own one one day. I want… a ranch. Horses, cows. I want to-“ 

“Can we get a dog?” 

Link smiled and kissed Rhett‘s forehead. “Yes, we can get a dog. What else do you want?” He started to pet Rhett’s hair, his hands weaving and combing through the curls.

“I wanna see you every day. Teach you to rope cattle. Raise chickens. Wanna wake up to your face, have it be the last thing I see before I go to bed….want a life with you.” 

Link's heart was overflowing. “Looks like we want the same thing there, wagon master.” 

“I love you so much, Link. I wanna love you til the day I die.”

“Rhett….” the men held each other until the sun rose, the destination ahead now meaning more to either man than it had ever meant before.

It wasn’t a next stop, it was going to be the last stop. It was going to be _home._

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”Greed” (1924) The sudden fortune won from a lottery fans such destructive greed that it ruins the lives of the three people involved.~ Gibson Gowland, Zasu Pitts ~ #10 of the 100 Top Westerns of All Time.


	21. Once Upon a Time in the West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimpses of Rhett and Link's life after arriving in California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking this ride with us. Thank you to the faithful readers, the generous kudos givers, and for the LIFE GIVING comments. As much as we enjoy the process of writing for this fandom, your lovely feedback nourishes our souls. We will miss Wagon Master and reformed hoe Rhett, and uptight, judgmental turned hoe-for-Rhett Link. You may even see an occasional one-shot that takes place during the rest of their journey. Who knows...
> 
> Christy & Rachel
> 
> <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

1885

Rhett held the stiff strip of paper with both hands. Telegrams always made him feel like vomiting. He was instantly transported years ago and miles away to the time he held that fateful telegram in his hands. He looked down to the Western Union calligraphed across the top. His eyes blurred with tears. “Rhett come home. It’s Abigail…” 

His stomach threatened to empty itself. _No, that is not what it says._ Rhett rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. With clear eyes he looked again. The words he actually read were of little comfort. Once again, Western Union has sent him a message that would change his life. 

_We regret to inform you of the death of Bear Hunter and wife Dancing Waters. They are survived by an infant son. Please advise of your wishes for the baby._

Rhett sat heavily in the chair behind him. Continuing to stare at the words but not truly seeing them. He and Link had been living in a warm cocoon of love and happiness for the last two years since arriving in California. Link working in the pharmacy downtown and Rhett busy with their small cattle ranch just outside the city. Every afternoon, they would enjoy dinner and regale each other with the stories of their day. In the evenings, they would watch the sunset and smile as they saw Barbara and Jade frolic together in the fields. They ended most every day with lazy, intimate love making, punctuated by intense, deep kisses and long, slow thrusts. 

Rhett had of course kept in touch with Hunter. After Rhett retired from the Wagon Train, Hunter followed suit, settling in Oklahoma with a beautiful bride. It gave Rhett such delight to know that Hunter was so happy. The joy of the recent birth of his son leapt from the page when he got the letter.

That night Link held Rhett as he mourned their friend’s death. The next morning, there was little discussion about what was to be done, Hunter was family and so was his son. Rhett would leave for Oklahoma that day to bring the baby home.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

1895

“Hunter McLaughlin-Neal!” Rhett hissed as he swatted the boy’s hand away from the candy jar. “Just cuz we own the store don’t mean you can get sick on candy whenever ya want.”

“But Pa...” Hunter rolled his eyes.

“Let ‘em be, Rhett.” Link handed Hunter the licorice stick and tousled his hair as the boy grinned at the candy then ran outside. 

“Ya spoil him, you know that.” Rhett walked up behind the pharmacist as he watched the precocious boy through the store window playing with his friends. Rhett pulled Link to his chest as the two watched their son, their hearts overflowing. “What time she gettin’ here?” 

Link held Rhett’s arms to his chest and looked at the large wooden clock on the wall. “Her letter said at noon. So, any minute now.” 

Rhett gave his neck a feather light kiss.

The Murphy’s had made it to Seattle and settled a beautiful piece of fertile land. Mary went on to bring three more Murphy’s into the world. All boys and all with fiery red hair. Rhett, Link, and Hunter had made the trip to Seattle to attend Mary Catherine’s funeral a few years back. There was not much sadness. Just incredible appreciation for the gift of a decade of quality life before the young lady succumbed inevitably to her heart failure. 

Margaret had taken the responsibility for preparing her sister’s heart medication each day and through that labor of love, developed a passion for Pharmacology. In her letters, she also placed some of the blame for her occupational interest on ‘Mr. Neal’. Margaret was a force of nature pursuing entrance into the local Pharmacy School. She went on to be the first woman to ever graduate from the institution. Now, she was fresh from graduation and Link was happy to serve as her mentor.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

1910

“Hunter, please hold still,” Link asked with rapidly thinning patience.

“Dad, is this really necessary?” Hunter huffed and squirmed. “Pa said that you didn’t need a suit to get married.”

“Yeah, well, your Pa also wears long johns and boots most of the time. Not exactly the last word on fashion, is he? Besides, no son of mine is going to get married without wearin’ a proper suit,” Link grumbled, finally securing the collar around Hunter’s neck. “There.” Link smoothed out Hunter’s shirt.

“Link!” Rhett’s obviously frustrated voice roared from an adjacent room. Link closed his eyes and took a long breath.

“Just sit there and don’t get anything on your clothes,” Link instructed.

“NEAL!” The rafters shook with Rhett’s raucous displeasure.

Link pursed his lips and walked calmly to the other room. The scene caught Link by surprise. The sight of Rhett struggling with the suit, pieces twisted and dangling made him smile. Rhett’s face was bright red and shimmering with sweat, and Link had to bite back the laugh that threatened to erupt from him. He looked down until he got his smile under control.

“Link, I love ya darlin’, I really do, but I’m damn near ready to throw this monkey suit in the Pacific Ocean and you along with it for makin’ me wear it.”

Link calmly started to rearrange, untwist, and secure each element of the suit. “As much as I would enjoy a nice swim, we have a busy day planned.” He smiled as he fiddled with Rhett’s bunched collar. “I don’t know why I am surprised that both of ya are fightin’ me on this suit business. You two have always been thick as thieves.” Link’s face beamed at the memory. “Remember when you brought him home for the first time?” 

Rhett smiled somberly as he recalled the mixed emotions from that day, “Yeah. Little guy cried and cried. The lungs on that one, I swear.” 

“And we couldn’t get him to stop cryin’,” Link continued the story as Rhett looked straight ahead, playing the memory back in his mind. The distraction helped Link to continue to dress his partner without the usual complaints. “And we tried everythin’. We changed him, fed him, burped him, rocked him, bathed him--” 

“Then we finally realized we could only get the little sucker to calm down was by singin’ to him.” Rhett smiled.

“You mean when _you_ sang to him,” Link corrected.

“God, it seems like yesterday.” Rhett’s eyes welled up. 

Link finished up and turned Rhett towards the standing mirror. He rested his head against Rhett’s shoulder as they looked at their reflection.

“We make a handsome couple, huh?” Link wrapped his arms possessively around Rhett’s stomach.

Rhett frowned slightly and placed his hands over Link’s. “Does it bother you that we can’t stand before a Justice a’the Peace and get hitched?’

Link sighed and admitted, “It used to. But I think planning this wedding with Sarah Beth and her mother got a lot of that out of my system. I don’t need a ceremony, baby. Piece a’paper can’t tell me anythin’ I don’t already know. We’re meant to be, Rhett McLaughlin. Ain't no one better for me than you.” Link rose up on his tiptoes, squeezed his arms around his lover, and kissed him on the cheek.

Rhett twisted in Link’s grasp and pulled him close.

“Thank you for taking a chance on me all those years ago.” Rhett’s voice cracked with emotion as he scanned Links face with teary eyes.

“You stop that right now.” Link swatted at Rhett’s chest. Link pressed at his eyes. “I’m going to be a blubberin’ mess as it is. I don’t need you gettin’ all romantic on me.” They embraced and tried to stop their sniffling. 

Rhett rubbed Link’s back up and down, whispering sweet platitudes as they dried their tears. Rhett smirked as his hands trailed lower, cupping Link’s ass. Link gasped and smacked the roving hands away.

“Rhett James McLaughlin! What the hell do ya think yer doin’?” His voice sounded absolutely scandalized, but the small smile he was hiding said otherwise. 

“We still got twenty minutes…” Rhett purred.

“You dirty old man,” Link admonished with a rueful smile, but that didn’t stop Rhett as he unbuttoned Link’s pants. Rhett’s big hand slipped inside and felt Link’s clear excitement. Link hissed when Rhett wrapped his hand around him.

“Ain’t never too old to show you what you do to me.” Rhett kissed Link and started to stroke his hardening member. “What was it you called me back then, when we met? A hoe?” 

“Well you do have your hand down my pants,” Link quipped. Rhett chuckled. “Besides, that was a long time ago, love.” Link moved forward to kiss down Rhett's neck. 

“Pa! Dad!” Hunter knocked on their bedroom door and jiggled the locked handle. 

They stilled. “Ye-yeah?” Link asked, already sounding completely wrecked. 

“Oh god, guys. Really?” Hunter backed away from the door, scolding his randy parents, “Just don't be late for the damn weddin’ ok? I ain’t tellin’ Sarah Beth that we have to hold everythin’ up til my dads are done knockin’ boots.”

“You’ll understand when you get married, son.” Rhett pet Link’s blushing face.

“No, I’m pretty sure no one else in their fifties acts like you two. Y’all can’t keep your hands off each other for one damn second.” 

Rhett and Link just gazed at each other knowing this to be true. 

Off their silence, Hunter just sighed and laughed despite himself, thoroughly exasperated. “Just don’t be late, alright?” 

“We won’t.” “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

They heard Hunter walk down their creaky stairs and shut the front door. 

“Our son is getting married,” Link started to cry again. 

“Yeah,” Rhett supplied, his throat tight with emotion.

“We did a good job, yeah? Raised him right?”

“Yeah, darlin’. He’s a good, decent man. I am so proud of who he has grown up to be.” Rhett wiped Link’s tears away. 

“Me too. Thanks for… for everything, Rhett. I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too.” Their lips connected softly, but soon the heat was back in their kisses, and soon both men were panting. 

“Can we… I can be quick, can you?” 

Rhett was already hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt as he went to his knees and took Link into his mouth. Link moaned and weaved his hands into his lover’s graying curls. 

“Such a hoe,” Link giggled.

Rhett pulled off to look into Link’s eyes, “ _Your_ hoe, darlin’.”

“ _My_ hoe.”

They may have been out of breath and slightly disheveled, but the men were not late to their son’s wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”Once Upon a Time in the West” (1968) A mysterious stranger with a harmonica joins forces with a notorious desperado to protect a beautiful widow from a ruthless assassin working for the railroad.~ Henry Fonda, Charles Bronson ~ #1 of the 100 Top Westerns of All Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hangout with us on Tumblr @criminalmind1927 and @your-borderline-babe


End file.
